Out Of Her League
by KuramaIs4Me
Summary: Kunai was not the best ninja in Konoha, but she has gotten some unexpected help from her secret crush. Will she be able to handle training from him without letting her emotions get in the way? Yondaime X OC
1. Another Day, Another Surprise

So, I was thinking why not start another fanfic. Yeah, I know I am crazy but I figured that it would be neat if I had a fic about Yondaime. So, here I am again. I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the others. I had to write about another pretty boy, lol.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**Another Day, Another Surprise**

She closed her dark eyes as she felt the warm breeze blow against her peach skin. Concentrating, she gathered chakra and pushed it along her feet. Taking a deep breath, the young woman took a shaky step onto the water. Balancing better then last time, she placed both feet onto the river and walked a few steps. Of course they were unsteady, but she managed to stay above the water. As she walked further across, her steps became unbalanced, and she struggled to stay above the water until finally she fell in. The dark haired woman sighed as she stood up in the shallow water. Her short purple kimono was soaked once again. She shook her short hair and stood there, feeling the sun's warmth for a few moments. It had been a long morning, and this young woman had been working so hard to achieve this simple step that most could do when they were much younger then her. She could hear everyone back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves laughing for she was so far behind everyone. Well, that was why she was out practicing where no one could see her. But she wasn't having any luck. However, the dark haired woman wasn't going to give up.

Yondaime stretched as he walked through the forest outside Konoha. It was a little after lunch time, and he had just finished off a nice bowl of ramen. A smile was on his face as he continued forward. Being Hokage was touch stuff, but every now and then he gave himself a break. One of a cloudy mind cannot make good judgments. At least that was what he had told many of the ninja in the village. His bright blue eyes looked around at the peacefulness of the forest. Pretty soon he found himself near a river and was walking down the bank. It was here in the beauty of nature that he would think about all sorts of things. Mostly about his village that he loved and cared for. Each person was special to him, well worth protecting he thought. With a nod, he continued to walk, deep in thought. It was only when he heard a splash that he frowned slightly and quickly hid behind a nearby tree. Poking his blonde spiky head around the trunk, he saw a young woman standing in the water looking upset. His caring nature took over as he moved to be seen.

However, she didn't see him as she moved out of the water again. She sighed, frustrated. Taking another breath, she began coaching herself that she would do it this time, that she would get it. She turned to face the river once again and closed her eyes. The wind blew around her causing her to shiver some, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying again. So, she focused and took another deep breath, calming herself as she once again gathered the chakra to her feet and pushed against the water as she stepped on it. This time, she was a bit better. The woman managed to get all the way to the middle. She took another breath and began to take a step again and found herself faltering. Her face looked frustrated as she was trying to keep afloat.

"Don't give up."

The woman snapped her eyes open to see the spiky blonde hair that belonged the one and only Fourth Hokage. She gulped as she was forgetting to concentrate, but she inhaled a sharp breath and caught herself from falling into the water again. She managed to keep herself above the water as she looked at him standing there. Why was he watching her? Her heart began to speed up. No, she couldn't think about things like this right now. She had to get across to the other side, where he was before she could talk with him.

"Nice recover, remember to keep that flow of chakra constant." he said, encouraging her with a knowing nod.

She nodded and continued the flow of chakra evenly through her feet. Slowly taking a step after another until finally she made it to the other side where he was standing with a proud smile. "Whoo." she said, letting out a big sigh of relief. She moved her still damp hair off her face. "I finally managed to do this." The young woman looked up at him as he was taller then her by a few inches to see him smiling proudly.

"You did well. You are improving on your chakra management."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." she said, lowering her head in respect.

"No need to thank me, I was only observing." he said, with that gentle smile of his.

She looked up somewhat shocked by his answer. "That is a great compliment coming from you."

"You really think so?" he asked, sheepishly scratching behind his head. "I think it's wonderful to see the progression all the ninja of this village have made. We never want to be too laid back even during times of peace."

"Sensei says the same thing." she said, nodding as she took a step closer to him. To see that gentle smile and hear those words of encouragement made her day seem much brighter. For the dark haired woman had a secret crush, one that she had told no one, not even a diary. It was truly a crush that only she knew, but it was taking all she had not to show it right now.

That smile remained as she looked at him still. "Your Sensei is wise to say that then." he said as he watched her move closer to him. He knew that he should be heading back now, but something was keeping him here, wanting to help her. Yondaime decided that helping another student become stronger wouldn't be a waste of time.

The woman turned her face so that the wind blew her bangs to cover her blush. '_Please stop smiling like that.'_ she thought as she took another soft breath to push back the blush. Her dark eyes looked back at him as a somewhat serious look came over his face. "Wh-what's wrong?" she asked, afraid she had done something to upset him.

"I want you to do it again, only this time I want you to run." he said, adjusting his head-protector.

She nodded, not wanting to upset him or be disrespectful, she turned around and faced the river once again. Hearing his words again, she gathered her chakra once more and started to run. The woman hoped that she could do this for she had never tried this before. She kept it even flowing as she ran over the water, hoping that she didn't fall. However when she was almost there, she couldn't hold it anymore for she was losing her concentration, but she recovered with a flip and landed on the ground on the other side.

His blue eyes watched her and nodded some. She was fairly good, but needed more work with her control. Watching her falter, he almost stepped in but saw her recover, and a smile came on his face as she stood looking at him. She had potential, if she learned to master the basics. "Good job." he said, and in a yellow flash he was next to her, that smile still there.

"First time I managed to do this." she said, with a bright smile. Although, she was amazed by his speed, she know she would never be that good, but she could always try.

"I am very impressed. Your control has improved." he said, not knowing how great his words affected her.

She looked down at her feet to let her heart finish its jumping jacks before raising her head and smiling brightly again. "I did my very best this time!" she said, being completely honest. The woman knew that it was because of him that this happened. The encouragement and wisdom of someone who she admired helped greatly.

The blonde returned her smile as he heard her speak so enthusiastically. "That is always what you should do. So, to celebrate this achievement we should have a bowl of ramen." he said, nodding some. Even though he had a bowl a few hours ago, it would be nice to have another one. Ramen was always good.

She looked taken aback by what he had just offered, but slowly she nodded. Was this happening? Was she really eating ramen with the Fourth Hokage? '_Shut up...it's nothing alright. Just to celebrate your achievement that's all.'_ She looked up to see his awaiting face. "I-I would love to." she said, pushing back the pink on her cheeks.

He chuckled some as he began to walk back to the village but stopped. "Alright then, well I hope you don't mind eating ramen." he said, looking back at her as she rushed to be by his side.

The young woman laughed lightly as she walked beside him. As long as she didn't flirt or say anything stupid, she would be fine. "No not at all, but you would trust someone who hasn't given their name?" she asked, feeling rather silly for asking that. He could have killed her if he thought she was a threat to the village that he cared so much for. Maybe that was why she liked him so.

"You are from this village, are you not? But even that says nothing, however, call it a hunch." he said, winking at her as he looked down at her small form. "Your name?" he asked, after a while.

"Kunai, Take Kunai." she said, as she could feel her cheeks heat up but she pushed it back once again. She looked at those blue eyes and found herself getting lost in their calmness. Kunai went quiet as she revealed in their beauty.

"Kunai? That is an interesting name, but I like it. Much like the dagger, I assume?"

She nodded slowly as she couldn't take her eyes away from those blue hues.

He looked at hers and found that her dark eyes were intriguing to say the least. They were so unlike his, but held that strong determination that he liked. "Well, you must be hungry after all your hard training." he said, looking ahead to the gates of Konoha.

"I have been training since early this morning." she said, as her stomach grumbled.

Another chuckle came from him. "Well, that means it definitely is time to eat then." he said, with a nod. "I am sure that the ramen will taste nicely after a hard days work."

"I haven't had a nice bowl of ramen in quite a while now. I miss it." she said, as she walked by his side. A lot of people stared at the two, but she didn't care. She might as well enjoy this day for it was like a dream come true for her. She was with the one she secretly admired.

He was all to used to people stopping and staring, considering that a Hokage was a high rank, and that he was treating a younger student to ramen made even more people stare. He shrugged it off. The blonde was encouraging someone to become stronger, and ramen was a good treat. Well that was what he thought anyways. "Yup, its alright nice to have a good bowl of ramen every now and then. Oh and don't worry about paying, I am treating you." he said, as he led her to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Yondaime-sama." she said, walking in behind him and sitting down. Her heart was now pounding with joy as she looked back up at him.

"Well, we are celebrating your achievement today." He pointed out. "So, it would be quite silly if you had to pay for your own celebration ramen." he said, chuckling some as he took a seat next to her.

She nodded and smiled when she heard him chuckle. Why was he this nice, this caring? Because of that, she had developed this admiration that she couldn't show. Kunai turned her head slightly to watch him. A warm smile came to her face as she did. This was better then her birthday!

As soon as he was seated and comfortable, he turned his attention back to Kunai and smiled warmly. "So, what ramen would you like?" he asked, not wanting to just order something that she wouldn't eat. This was to celebrate her achievement after all.

"Beef with extra noodles!"

He nodded and then looked at the man who was making the ramen. "The young lady will have a bowl of beef ramen with extra noodles, and I will have miso ramen." he said, handing the money over. His eyes watched the chef begin to make it. Yondaime looked back at Kunai when he heard that light laugh of hers.

"I haven't had miso ramen since I was eight." she said, smiling as she looked at him. When he had called her young lady, it made her feel like a child again. She tried to forget this silly crush that she had, she was almost 19. That was to old to be having a school girl crush. She couldn't like someone who was way out of her league.

"Really?" he asked as he watched the man make their ramen. "Well, you may try some from my bowl once they are ready." he offered as he turned his head to look at her. He couldn't explain it, but he felt different around her. She didn't treat him as the others did. She was a bit shy around him sometimes, but that was understandable as he was a Hokage. Perhaps he found her attractive. '_That must be it, right?' _He idly nodded as he thought to himself.

She was looking at the table when she noticed him looking at her. Kunai pressed her lips together as she gazed at him, wondering what it was like to be with him all the time. To talk to him, have him near, feel his warm embrace. '_NO! I can't think that, silly Kunai!'_ She shook her head some to clear it and then noticed him nodding. Another smile came across her face as she looked at him. He looked so...cute!

He blinked as he looked to see her smiling again. '_What is she smiling at...oh!'_ he thought as he realized he must look like a bruiting old man, nodding like he was. He chuckled again as he kept his focus on her. "So, how has your day been so far?" he asked, striking up a decent conversation. He didn't want to just wait in silence, that would be...boring.

To hear him laugh again, made her smile brighter. "Oh, well, training of course. Trying to become stronger on the things that I am weak in. It was fairly boring until this guy showed up." she said playfully.

"Ah, training. I see." He returned her smile with one of his own. "This guy you are speaking of...is it me?" he asked teasingly, before letting out a soft laugh. "This day has been rather dull for me as well, until I came across your training session."

A soft blush came across her cheeks as she heard him tease her. She nodded as she heard him laugh again. To see him smile, if only her heart would keep quiet, she might be able to think straight. "I am sorry to hear that. I guess it was a good thing that you decided to watch me almost fall in the water again."

"I think it was good thing that we both came across one another." he said, with that warm smile. "I am sure that today will be an interesting day, wouldn't you agree?"

Kunai nodded. "Better then another boring day of training." she replied with a smile of her own. "I guess it doesn't matter that you were watching me, and I don't know why but I am glad that you did." she said, looking back at the table.

He blinked but smiled at her response. "I am glad that you didn't mind. I didn't want to be a bother." he said honestly.

"Oh y-you could never be a bother...to me." she said, the last part softly as she turned to look back at him. Her eyes showed nothing but truth as she looked at him.

Yondaime smiled and before he could say anything, their bowls of ramen were served. "Ah, about time. I am famished."

She smiled and felt relief as Kunai was having the hardest time keeping these feelings at bay. "Yeah...food is always nice." she said, picking up her chopsticks and beginning to eat.

He nodded as he broke his chopsticks in two. With that he began to eat his own ramen with that warm smile still there. "Food does wonders to your body." he said, before slurping down more noodles.

Kunai ate quietly and looked at him briefly every now and then. '_It certainly did yours well.'_ she thought before shaking her head some to clear her mind. The poor girl was trying not to do anything to stupid.

After slurping some of his miso ramen, he turned towards Kunai and gave her his undivided attention. He cleared his throat to before speaking. "Oh, Kunai?" He waited until she looked up at him before speaking once again. "Would you like to try some of my miso ramen? It's the best that I have had in a while." He flashed a warm smile to her, failing to notice how much it effect her.

She blinked some as she turned her name. Hearing her name coming from his lips almost caused a shiver, but she stopped herself from doing so. When her eyes caught that smile, a sigh almost escaped but she kept her mouth closed. Oh how that smile was going to get her into trouble, she just knew it. A nod came from her as she didn't want to speak for fear of saying something completely embarrassing. After a few minutes, she decided that she could speak a little. "I-if you d-don't mind." she said quietly, smiling softly as she was convincing herself that this was a wonderful dream.

He blinked and then chuckled. "Of course I don't mind." he said, that same smile still there. "That's why I asked in the first place."

She laughed sheepishly, mentally yelling at herself for being so stupid. "Yeah, I knew that." she replied, feeling so embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed."

The older teen pulled up chopsticks from her bowl and leaned over his as he slid it closer to her. She dipped them in and took a bite. Kunai could hear a light chuckle come from him as she ate. When she finished her bite, she looked up with a smile. Some of the juices from the noodles had splashed up on her face, resting on her cheek. He saw the droplets sitting on her cheek and reached for a napkin. "Here, you might want to use this." he said, handing it to her.

She blinked, and then her eyes widened. "I am not a slob, honest." she said, taking the cloth and wiping her cheek as she looked away from him. Despair filled her mind as she looked at both bowls. Kunai was never this clumsy. So why now?

He shook his head some as he saw the shocked look on her face. "No need to apologize. Ramen noodles tend to make the soup splatter all over your face." he said, chuckling some as he watched her.

She nodded and looked back at him, when her face was clean of course. "You know, you sure do chuckle a lot." she commented, her cheeks pink for expressing her opinion. She hoped that he wouldn't get mad at her for pointing that out. The more she heard the silence, the more she wished that she had kept that comment to herself.

Yondaime scratched his cheek softly as he thought about that comment she had made, leaving her in silence for a few moments which seemed like years to her. "Well, you know what they say, there is always good luck around the corner where there is happiness." he said with a knowing nod. "That must be why I chuckle a lot." He smiled, looking at her.

That smile again, only this time, she just nodded and grinned. "Well, then I am having really good luck right now because I am very happy." she said, smiling brightly as she looked at him.

"That is a wonderful thing." he said, as his eyes gazed at her. The blonde really didn't mean to stare, but he couldn't help it. There was something about her that he just couldn't place his finger on. He was having so much fun just being around her. She treated him like he was just a normal guy. Well, besides the occasional blush and stutter, which he couldn't exactly figure out, but he would...someday.

Her heart seemed to rise to the sky as she nodded. "Of course, it is." she said giggling, letting some of her personality shine through. "I just hope that you are as happy as I am right now. I have never been this happy. Not even on my birthday!" she said, smiling cutely. She felt him starting but just didn't care at the moment. Her dark eyes looked up into his clear blue eyes.

He blinked a few times, taken aback by her enthusiastic response. The blonde laughed some, and then smiled. "I am glad, because I am enjoying the time that I am spending with you." he said softly as he returned her gaze.

It was then that Kunai's cheeks went red, yes a deep red. She smiled warmly as she saw his own smile and beautiful eyes. "Me…too, Yondaime." she said, forgetting to add sama. But right now, she was to lost into his eyes to even care.

"I'm glad." he replied. It just felt…right. To be there, eating a bowl a ramen with a lovely girl who he enjoyed her company. A lot. Yondaime couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something special about her.

She thought for sure that he could hear her heart pounding as she sat there, getting lost in his warm, enchanting gaze. This was something that was right out of her dreams. The dark haired girl couldn't think of anything to say as she just looked at him. All of a sudden, she just giggled for no apparent reason other then that she was really happy. Since when had she done this?

The blue eyed Hokage couldn't help but laugh as he heard her light laughter fill the air. "I am glad that you are _that_ happy." He said, his cheeks slightly flushed.

The older teen caught sight of his cheeks that were pink. She looked at the table and then back up at him. Yup, it was still there. Could he really be blushing? Her heart jumped at least four times as she watched him. "I can't help it now. I feel pretty lucky right now."

"It's not everyday that we can spend a day like this." he said with a nod, even though he wished that they could. But with the job of Hokage hanging over his head, he knew that protecting the village would always come first.

"No, but I shall treasure every moment of it." she said smiling, wishing that one day she would be able to spend more time with him. Kunai wondered if she would ever get the courage to tell someone who was way out of her league that she liked them.

"That sounds like an idea." he agreed. "This is a special moment for me to treasure as well." He said before turning his attention back to the half empty bowl of ramen. He pulled the bowl back his way and then continued to eat.

Kunai closed her eyes as she turned her head away from him. She let the words repeat in her head over and over again. They rang in her ears, and then finally settled in her heart where she would treasure them forever. When the dark haired woman opened her eyes, she was smiling brightly. Even as she continued to eat, that smile remained. '_He treasures time with me? Little me? I did something right, didn't I?'_ Those words would mean more to her then he would ever know.

The Fourth Hokage kept his attention to his bowl of ramen. He couldn't help but feel happy as he finished the bowl of noodles. The woman watched him finished and couldn't help but giggle. '_Could he get any cuter?' _she thought as she turned her attention back to her own bowl. Kunai was getting to the bottom of the bowl and pretty soon they both were finished, sitting there in happy silence. The both of them failed to realize the bright smiles on both of their faces. The food only seemed to taste better now that they were eating it together.

Finally Kunai broke the silence. Clearing her throat, she spoke. "That was the best ramen that I have ever had."

Hearing her speak, he looked towards her again and nodded in agreement. "I thought so too. It must be because we are having such a good time together. Don't you think so?"

She blinked and pressed her lips together. A light laugh escaped her as she nodded. "Yeah, because we are together!" she said, that bright smile back again.

Yondaime laughed along with her. "Yes, because we are together." He continued to smile as he watched her. The man loved the peaceful moments that he was sharing with her. "After this, would you like to accompany me some place else?" he asked, after a few minutes of enjoying the tender moment.

Hearing his words made her smile even brighter. Those dark eyes of hers seemed to light up like a child's on Christmas. To hear him ask that, merely made her want to pinch herself. "I-I would l-love to." she said smiling, but then it faded and she looked at the table. "But...but don't you have to get back to your work?" she asked, knowing that she would have to leave his side eventually.

He smiled. "There is a joy to being an Hokage." Yondaime chuckled as he looked at her. "I can already have finished my work for today." he said with a smile before he came to the realization that she couldn't. "But you probably have more training to do, right?"

She looked up and shook her head. "I think I should rest some, you know? I probably used a lot of chakra out there, mastering walking on the water and all." she said, her eyes holding some sadness as she didn't want to part from him just yet. Just because her chakra was low didn't mean that she couldn't do physical training. A sigh came from her.

The Hokage nodded in thought as he sat there. "How about we meet later, if it is no trouble to you?" he asked, smiling reassuringly.

Her sad eyes seem to brighten as she saw that smile again. It seemed to melt all of the sadness that she felt away. "Y-you mean it? Trouble? I-it won't be." She struggled to get that out as she couldn't believe that he wanted to spend more time with her. Kunai shook her head some so that bangs fell into her face and moved back and forth.

"Of course, I mean it." he said, laughing some as he was amused by her reaction. "I really do enjoy your company." he said honestly as he reached over to take her hand to prove that he meant it. He was surprised by his reaction, but she didn't seem to mind so he still held her hand.

The woman froze when he took her hand. Her mind came to a halt as she looked at him, wondering what was happening. Kunai's heart about died when she heard his words. They sank into the depths of her heart as she looked at him. "I-I like b-being with y-you too, Yondaime-sama."

"I am glad that you feel the same way." he said calmly as he looked back at her. Her smile, those eyes of hers. There was just something that he couldn't get over about her.

She could feel herself losing grip on reality again as she watched him. Why was he acting like this all of sudden? It was becoming harder to keep this secret of hers. She couldn't take anymore, she had to leave now before she spilled her heart out. "U-um, I better g-get back to training." she said, looking back at the empty bowl and then back to the hand that he was holding.

"Oh...right." he said, flushing some. He reluctantly let go of her hand and smiled. "I am glad that to have spent this time with you, Kunai."

She titled her head as his cheeks flushed. There he went again. Was he blushing because of her? Oh, she couldn't allow herself to get all excited over this, even if those words slide into her heart. She pulled the hand that he held close to her heart and nodded, before slipping down. "Me...too...Yondaime-sama." she said slowly, her voice sounded in a daze as she walked out the door, leaving the Hokage slightly confused on why she was acting that way. But he was certain that he would see her again before the day was over. Why? Because our Fourth Hokage believed in a little thing called fate.

**End Chapter...**

Well, that was about the longest thing that I have ever written. So, I hope that all of you are nice fans review and tell me how ya like it. See ya soon!


	2. This Is A Dream

So, here I am! I already know how this story is going to end, and its going to be really sad. I wanted to try my hand at an angsty story, and this one has it. Just wait till the end. Cuz come on, anything with the Fourth Hokage is going to have death in it. Duh! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**This Is A Dream**

The short haired woman walked back to the training ground and looked at the wooden blocks that sort of resembled people. Her dark eyes decided to practice accuracy this afternoon. She opened her pouch and pulled out three small kunai knives. This time she was sure she could hit all of the targets. Kunai smiled as she jumped and flipped through the air, throwing the knives which to her amusement hit all of the targets. '_I knew I could!'_ she thought as she stood there and looked around. Finally her eyes focused on a thick tree. She decided that now would be a good time to add her chakra control to her training. With a deep breath, she gathered it in her feet and then ran up to the tree to hang upside down. Her dark eyes closed as she concentrated on staying there for a while. If she could keep silent and out of sight for a long time, then missions would become easier. '_Kunai, you have to do this. He won't like you unless you become stronger.' _she thought as she felt herself failing to stay upside down. Finally she couldn't hold on anymore and she jumped, throwing her knives at the targets. The woman couldn't gain back her balance and fell in the bushes. "Oh...stupid me." she said, getting back up.

The blonde haired Hokage walked through town. It had been a very strange day. The man had stopped doing paperwork an hour after he left Kunai. He couldn't concentrate as his thoughts kept going back to the determined Chuunin. His blue eyes looked at the many people staring or bowing their heads in respect. Sometimes, he wished they would just treat him like a normal person. He was just like them, just had more responsibility. A sigh came from him as he passed the school where he had once attended. He watched for a few minutes as all the children were outside playing. That was when a smile came to his face. One day those children would be the next Jounin and ANBU members. His thoughts went to Kunai as he turned his head to the training grounds and wondered if she was there, training still. So, Yondaime decided to make his way there to check on her. He felt drawn to help her and watch over her. He brushed it off as wanting to protect everyone in the village, but that was just for now.

Kunai was breathing heavily as she stood up and looked at her achievements. "I missed one. Damn...how am I supposed to get his attention like this? Oh Kunai..." she said, trying to coach herself some. Her feet took her to where her shuriken and knives were. "Oh pull yourself together...this is not the time to daydream." Her eyes looked down at the grass, and she looked at the weapons there. She picked up some of the shuriken and walked back to where she could start fighting. "I have to make him notice me by getting stronger." she said, getting ready to attack once again.

As he was walking by he heard a woman's voice and a smile came to his face. '_That sounds like Kunai.'_ The wind blew through the trees as he walked closer to where she was training. Using his speed, he was behind a nearby tree in a matter of seconds. His blue eyes watched her push herself to the limit, trying to become stronger. She continued to talk to herself for a while and then started another run. "She is strong." he whispered, those eyes still watching her.

The woman ran up the tree again and held there for a bit longer then she had the previous times, but it wasn't up to what she wanted. She jumped down and threw the weapons. Mostly all of them hit this time. Kunai landed and was breathing heavily as she had such a hard day of training. Maybe she was pushing herself because of meeting Yondaime. She stopped and relaxed some before getting ready to do it again. "Come on, Kunai. You can do this." she said, walking to pick up the weapons. "It's not like he is watching me. I can make mistakes." she told herself as she walked back. "Still...I wonder if I will actually see him again. To see that smile...those eyes..." she said, trailing off into yet another daydream about a certain Hokage who was eyeing her at the moment.

The Fourth Hokage stopped thinking about ways to help her train and stared at her curiously. '_He? Who is she referring to? Could she mean me?'_ he asked himself as he watched her. Shaking his head, he cleared that thought from his mind. No, that couldn't be it. He frowned as he heard her talking of how she was weak. He took a step out from where he was hiding. "I do not think that you are weak." he said, revealing where he was to the chuunin.

Kunai jumped and threw her knife at his direction. Her eyes widened as she looked to see who she had just attacked. "Ho-Hokage-sama!" she said, feeling instant regret in throwing her weapon. To her surprise he was smiling as he had deflected it in a flash. "I-I am sorry." she said, bowing her head feeling completely embarrassed. '_I hope that he didn't hear my talking about him.'_

"Its good to see that you are ready for any type of sneak attack, Kunai." he said, walking back from picking up her knife. He stopped in front of her, that smile still on his face as she lifted her head when he called her name.

"Did you finish all of your paperwork?" she asked, wondering why he was out here watching her.

"Hmm?" he asked, blinking cutely. "Oh yes. I'm finished for today. I find it cramped with all of those papers to sign and file. So, when I was finished, I decided to come outside and enjoy the nice air and nature." he said, smiling warmly as a breeze came through air and blew a leaf down. The blonde caught it. His eyes gazed at the dark green leaf in his hand. "I was passing by and I heard your voice." he said, before looking up again. "Do you talk to yourself often when you train?" A warm smile on his face as he watched her.

The woman watched him look over at the small greenery in his hand and nodded. She could only imagine how cramped it must feel in that office. She blushed as she realized he had heard her talking. "Uh…um…sometimes." she said softly as she began to feel her heartbeat increase again. Her eyes looked up to meet with his calm blue hues. Once again, she felt herself falling. '_No, not again. Not now.'_

He chuckled lightheartedly. "I don't think any less of you. Lots of people coach themselves by talking out loud. You don't have to by so shy about it." he said, as he wore a smile of acceptance. "Good motivation technique." His cheeks almost reddened as he thought the embarrassed look on her face was just to cute. He let go of the leaf and watched it fly with the wind. Almost as soon as his eyes left hers, he felt regret. Just for those few seconds, he missed there never ending determination and depth. '_Is this wrong that I should feel like this? Should I be behaving like this?'_ The Hokage could already feel his gaze going back to those dark eyes.

The dark haired chuunin couldn't hide the pink on her cheeks when she saw that smile. He was so different from everyone else. So kind, and helpful. This was to much for her heart to take. It flipped and flopped all over the place so that she could only nod. He had heard her talking but he hadn't said no. But he couldn't possibly know. He came to see her again. That was a good thing, right? '_Don't you dare get your hopes up, Kunai. Don't you dare!' _Kunai watched him with eager eyes, wondering if he would teach her something new before he left again. The wind moved her bangs across her face causing them to tickle her nose, which caused a sneeze.

His cheeks were starting to turn red as he watched her. She just acted so cute at times it was hard not to. All of a sudden he noticed the scratches on her arms and legs. _'Probably from training.'_ He frowned some as he didn't want to see her hurting herself. "Would you like to take a break or continue training? You look worn out to me and those wounds need to be tended to."

Kunai moved her bangs from her face and looked over her arms and legs. "Probably from falling out of the tree again." she said, thinking it through as she looked up. "They should be fine." A few of them were bleeding. "I get them all the time from training." Kunai smiled some as she looked at him. '_Well if he says that I worn out...then I can stop for today. Right?_'

Yondaime smiled contently. "I understand. I don't want to keep you from your training." he said as he looked around to see all the shuriken and knives stuck in the wood or on the grass. '_She is training so hard. What was I thinking? I have already stolen her away from it once.'_ To avoid those dark eyes, he looked up at the deep blue sky. A small sigh came from him.

The woman laughed some after she saw that look on his face. "Well, I feel like if I push myself anymore, I won't be doing anything good by pulling muscles." she said as she bent down to pick up the weapons on the ground. The cut on her right arm was the worst. It was the deepest out of all of them. A sigh came from her as she gathered them in one hand and started to stand.

He laughed some before looking at her wound. The Hokage watched as blood seeped through the cut on her arm. "I would feel better if we at least bandaged that wound on your arm. If you don't mind." he said, looking at her with his eyes of concern. He blinked a few times and then began to help her. For he didn't want her to hurt herself anymore.

She looked at him with a soft smile. He was worried about her, but then again that was his job, to worry about everyone in the village. "No, its alright. We can get it looked at." she said, looking at her arm and realizing that it was worse then she thought. She watched him pick up the rest of her weapons, and Kunai couldn't help but keep that smile on her face. "Thanks." The woman wondered how someone could have such a caring heart like him.

"Good." he said, smiling sympathetically at her before handing over her weapons. "We could go to the doctor or I could look at it." he said, his eyes looked to her wound. "It looks pretty bad."

Kunai took them reluctantly as her right arm was beginning to hurt as she moved it some. Still, she didn't want to show weakness. "It you think it's that bad, here." she said, lifting it with a pained look on her face.

Yondaime kneeled so that he could work better. He held it lightly and took out some ointment and some bandages in one his pouches. "This might sting a bit." he said, getting out the small alcohol bottle and pouring some on the cut to kill any type of infection. With that he dabbed it with a small cloth and put the ointment on before starting to wrap it gently as to not hurt her. When he was done he began to put back the items in his pouch. "Now, I think it will be alright if you rewrap it twice a day and keep it clean. Can you do that for me?"

She was staring at the bandage as she had watched him the whole time, biting her lower lip. He was so gentle she had hardly noticed the sting. The short haired woman smiled and nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem." she said softly as she looked back up at him. Her dark eyes stopped at his own blue ones once again. Kunai was still in shock at how someone could act like he was. She was almost sure that this was a dream. That spending this much time with the man she admired wouldn't happen in real life.

Yondaime touched her right hand but only for a moment. "Where would you like go? Anywhere you like, just name it." he said, smiling warmly as he stood up, hardly taking his eyes off her.

Kunai blushed and looked away, to give her heart a chance to calm down. She thought about it for a while and then smiled. "Ice cream!" Her dark eyes seemed to shine like those of a child as she laughed when she looked back at him. "If that is alright?" To see him smile like that made her want to laugh like a giddy school girl.

"Of course." he said, feeling warm all over. Her reactions were to cute at times. With her eyes shimmering like that, it reminded him of a child and couldn't help but chuckle. '_So this is how she acts naturally. Very child like and...cute.'_ His smile brightened as he pushed that back in his mind. "Come, let's have some fun." he said, extending his hand without even thinking.

"Yeah fun! Ice cream is always the best with friends!" she said, laughing as she began to lead him to the small ice cream parlor. She was trying not to act like a school girl, but it was hard with that bright smile of his.

The blonde's body seemed to warm up as he took note that they were still holding hands. He had never really felt like this around another woman before. '_No! Don't think to much about it. She only said friends.' _He couldn't stop his face from flushing slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm his own heart. '_Why am I acting like this? What is wrong with me?'_

Kunai blinked as she looked back to see him walking with his eyes closed and his cheeks pink. Her jaw dropped some to see him like that. She tilted her head some before turning her head. Was he blushing because of her? "Sooo...ice cream?" she asked after a while, breaking the silence. Kunai still hadn't let go of his hand for fear that if she did, she would lose that small glimmer of hope.

Yondaime smiled awkwardly as she lead him down the street. He squeezed her hand gently, then nodded. Inside, his heart and mind were going crazy. '_That was stupid of me. Now she is embarrassed.' _Pretty soon, he was walking right by her side and had completely forgotten that he was holding her hand. "So, what kind will you get?" He smiled, glad that he could at least spend a little more time with her.

The dark haired woman waited a little while as she was looking at the intertwined hands. She cleared her throat and smiled up at him. Her eyes showed happiness as they walked along. "Mm, strawberry or maybe chocolate chip cookie dough!" she said, giggling some as she looked up at him. "And you?"

He smiled down at her as he loved to hear her laugh. The Hokage began to speed up some as he couldn't wait to get some ice cream with her. "Definitely strawberry!" He didn't know why, but he couldn't control his emotions very well around her. Yondaime was happy, embarrassed and anxious all at once, but he didn't really mind. He enjoyed her company that much. It certainly helped him relax out of his cramped lifestyle in that small room. In fact, he was rather grateful he had met her. Very grateful. He blinked, coming out of his little daze to find that they were there. Her laughter filled the air as she waved to the owner of the parlor. He followed and finally let go of her hand once they were inside. He stood at the counter right beside her and smiled, waiting for her to order.

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, please!" she announced with a bright child like smile.

He chuckled as he ordered his strawberry ice cream. The blonde looked back at her and smiled. "So what are you plans for tomorrow? More training?" he asked, scratching the back his head where his head-protector was.

She nodded. "I have to." she said, looking ahead as she was watching the owner make their orders. "Or I will never become a Jounin. I am so far behind everyone else that I have no time to relax not even for a day." she said, her voice sad as she wished she could be like everyone else and trying to get into ANBU or have her own team.

"Ah." The Hokage nodded and sighed. "So it would seem. But, of course, if you ever needed any help you can always turn to me." He tilted his head with a calm expression on his face. He looked at her again. "And." He rose a finger. "Don't hesitate to use me if someone is harassing you about you being behind. I, for one, think that it is amazing that you haven't given up yet." The man turned away and looked at the counter. "Konoha needs more ninja with a personality like yours." Yondaime's lips began to curve up in a smile.

Kunai stood there looking completely shocked as she heard his words. She had never thought to go to him over some of the other ninja harassing her about not being strong enough. The dark haired chuunin felt her heart jump once again as she heard that he was amazed at her. Was all her hard work finally paying off? He was noticing her, but no! She couldn't get her hopes up that much. His last words caused her to turn her head to hide another blush. Kunai closed her eyes as she felt tears threaten to fall. "Not even my family thinks that I am a good ninja. To hear these words come from such a skilled ninja makes me proud to be part of this village and...and I promise that I won't ever let you down." she said, turning to look at him with a proud smile, even though she had tears in her eyes.

The shop owner gave them both a strange look before clearing his throat to let them know that they order was ready. Yondaime blushed now that she turned her head away. "That's reassuring." He blinked as he noticed that the shop owner was waiting for something. "Oh! Our order is ready." he said, chuckling as he scratched the back of his neck.

The small woman cleared her throat. "Right. Yummy ice cream." Kunai reached into her pocket and handed the 4 ryou to the owner. "It's nice to have a treat after a hard days work." she said, trying to push back his words that he had said not even a few minutes ago.

"That's true!" he exclaimed at the thought of having a treat with someone like her. Really, just spending time with time her was a treat all in itself. '_She is to cute.'_ He frowned some when he watched her pay for it. '_Shouldn't I have paid?'_ The Fourth Hokage just sighed some and reached for a spoon.

Kunai had ordered hers in a cone, so she ate hers quietly with a smile on her face. However, as she licked down to the waffle cone her nose touched the ice cream. "It's been a while since I had ice cream this yummy." she said, smiling much like a child with a cute spot of ice cream on their nose.

When Yondaime turned his head to look at her, he blushed and covered his face to hide a chuckle. After a few moments, his face looked content once again as he slid his hand past Kunai to grab a napkin and wiped it from her nose. He couldn't help himself as he spoke again. "To cute." The Hokage laughed lightly as he let his hand return to the counter to place the napkin on it.

She blinked as she watched how close he had come to touching her. Kunai pressed her lips together as she tried to calm her heart again, although it never seemed to work. The chuunin felt her world spin more as he wiped her nose softly and if that wasn't enough to make her pass out, his words were. "Cu-cute?" she managed to get out as she looked at him.

The blonde smiled and nodded. '_Did I really say that out loud?'_ He let the thought pass and then continued to eat his ice cream.

The dark haired woman ate more carefully as her heart danced around in her chest. "Good company always makes treats taste better." she said smiling, trying to forget about this silly little crush of hers. It wasn't working at all. Just when she thought it was safe, Kunai would see that smile and it was over.

"I agree with you." Yondaime's head was beginning to hurt. He couldn't keep his mind from thinking about her. There were so many concerns that he had for the village and she was rising above them. Was that wrong? He was a Hokage. There was no time for a love life. Right? He couldn't let his mind become overwhelmed with things like this when the country needed his full attention. Yet, Kunai gave him a vacation from all of the stress, sweat and blood that came with his job. She made him feel different from a leader. She made him like an...equal, the same...almost like they were... No! He shook his head, but his mind was beginning to daydream again.

She had finished eating and was watching him now. Kunai couldn't help it. "You ice cream is melting, Hokage-sama." she said, laughing lightly as he looked in a daze. She had no idea what she was doing to him. The longer she was with him, the more her true self shined through.

"Huh?! Oh!" He laughed it off as he grabbed a spoon and finished his ice cream quickly. "Do I have any on my face?" he asked, noticing that she had long finished.

Kunai blinked and looked confused for a second as she wondered how on earth he had managed not to get brain freeze. However, when he asked that question, she noticed a small drop of ice cream on his cheek. "Geez and I thought I was sloppy." she said, laughing lightly as she reached out and held her hand against his cheek, stroking with her thumb to wipe away the little bit of ice cream. The woman let it linger there for few seconds longer and then quickly pulled away after hearing a certain owner chuckle.

It took him a second to realize what she was doing but before he could really enjoy it, she had pulled away. The blonde felt his cheeks heat up and there was this lingering feeling of where her hand had been. He turned at once to hide the blush that was covering his face. "I guess I need to learn better table manners." When it was safe again, he turned his face to her.

She smiled. "It's alright, I was sloppy to. No need to worry about it." she said, that warm smile still there. "So, after this yummy treat, what should we do? I don't have to be home for a while." Kunai never wanted to leave his side, but he was a Hokage, there was probably more work for him to do. "Unless you have something more important to do."

Yondaime shook his head. "I don't have anything left to do today. We could go anywhere in the village that you would like." He laughed some as he looked at her. "Think of my as your key to Konoha." The blonde began to stand. "Is there anything that you want to do? Maybe something you haven't had time to do since your training?"

Kunai blushed as she heard that he would be her key. "Well, um...let's see...I haven't danced, helped out at the school, or gone to the lake to watch the sunset." she said, counting on her fingers the things that she hadn't done in a while. "Oh! I couldn't abuse you being Hokage to get what I want." she said, knowing that wasn't fair to so many others. The woman was still kind and gentle, even though she was so shy around others.

"Don't worry about abusing me." He gleamed. "Think of it as a privilege after working so hard. Just for one night. How about that?" He got a little closer and touched her hand. "What do you miss the most?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. '_One night, Kunai...one night is all you need to be happy.'_ Feeling his hand on hers, she froze for a moment and kept her eyes closed. "I really miss helping the children at school, but they have long gone home by now. So, the next thing would be...watching the sun set."

"Oh?" That smile stayed there as he looked at her. "The sunset. That's a nice thought! But we have to hurry! It will be to late if we wait much longer." he said, taking her hand and leading her out the door, thanking the owner for the lovely ice cream.

The chuunin's cheeks flushed as she felt his hand pull her along. "Lead the way."

Yondaime smiled as he lead her through the trees. They seemed to fly past them as he held onto to her hand. The blonde couldn't help but laugh as he heard Kunai giggling as they went. Soon they were there and he landed softly on the grass by the lake. He let go of her hand and began to walk closer to the water. "Looks like we are just in time." He knelt down and picked up a flower. His blue eyes looked back at her and gave her a smile.

She laughed and nodded. "Yup, its so lovely here." she said, moving closer to him. Kunai decided that for just one night she wouldn't be shy. She would be herself and treat him as if they had been friends forever.

He nodded in agreement and sat down. The Hokage laid back and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds change colors. The sky was painted like a picture, orange, pink, lavender, those colors reflected off the clouds. "Breathtaking." He closed his eyes and smiled sweetly.

She sat down next to him and smiled. "Yeah, breathtaking." Kunai said as her attention went from the setting sun to him. After a few moments, she looked back to the sky and wished that she could stop time.

The blonde chuckled and opened his eyes again. This time, it was his turn to stare at her. '_Breathtaking...isn't really the word though...'_

The dark haired woman sat there, starting up at the sky wondering why she felt this way every time that he was around and how on earth could she keep it hidden. Kunai blinked as she felt someone watching her. Her head turned to see those blue eyes looking at her. "Yon-Yondaime-sama."

"Hm? Oh sorry, I was staring. I didn't mean to...I just.." He began to ramble but stopped when he heard her laughter. He closed his eyes and returned his gaze to the sky. The pink reflected off his face to hide the rising color in his cheeks. The blonde's gaze went to his hand and debated on whether or not to hold her hand again. The wind started to pick up as it had earlier, blowing the reeds around.

She looked up again at the sky and shivered some as she felt the cool wind around her. It was getting chilly now as the sun was setting now. Kunai hid that she was cold as best she could. The woman didn't want him worrying about her anymore then he had. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and glanced at him. '_He is probably nice and cozy in that coat of his.'_

The sun was a brilliant gold now and was reflecting its beautiful face onto the lake. The Hokage saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye. Was he imagining it? '_Is she cold?'_ Blinking, he saw her shiver again. Quietly, he worked off his coat and before she could protest he slipped it around her shoulders. "There now, is that warmer?" he asked, softly.

Kunai felt her heart jump out of her chest as she felt the weight of the coat on her slender body. She took a deep breath and pulled it closer, his scent all over it. His warmth surrounded her as she pulled it even closer to her body. "Ye-yes." The chuunin managed to get out as she kept her eyes closed. The dark haired woman was sure that she was dreaming. Over and over she told herself that this was a dream, that this wasn't real.

Yondaime then placed his hand over hers. "Open your eyes, Kunai. The sun is almost gone." His fingers were now becoming intertwined with hers.

She obeyed and wished that she wasn't falling for him. His voice saying her name was to much, him holding her hand was almost to much to bare. Her dark eyes gazed at the sight in awe. "Wow! Its absolutely gorgeous."

"Yes, it is. I wish that it would stay like this forever though." he said softly before sighing. He held onto her hand just a little tighter. '_Is this right? Will she hate me for holding her hand so much?'_

It was becoming harder and harder for her to breath and keep a clear head. "You have no idea...it would be so nice to stay like this." she said, looking back at him and smiling warmly. No matter what, she would still treat him like a friend she had known forever.

"Oh...really?" He had a sweet look in those blue eyes as he looked at her. The blonde brought his head closer to hers until their foreheads touched. He could feel her warm breath on his face. '_What am I doing? I don't want to embarrass her. She is just so cute...I can't keep away from that smile.'_ His cheeks were turning pink once again.

Kunai's cheeks also went red at the closeness of the two. Her heart was beating so fast she was glad that they were sitting. No way was this happening. Why was it happening?

The Hokage softened his grip on her hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he raised his head and lightly kissed her nose.

She blinked and then blushed some as she looked down to see that they were still holding hands. Kunai was sure now that she was dreaming and would wake up to the sound of her alarm.

"Sorry." He chuckled some. "I didn't mean to. I just couldn't resist." He didn't want to push her to quickly. That was in his nature to be kind and considerate.

"On-only a little, Hokage-sama." she said, feeling on cloud nine.

He redirected his attention back to the setting sun. "It's going to be over soon." They were shoulder to shoulder now. Yondaime was finding hard not to just hold her or distract her from the sun.

"This is a lovely way to end the day. Thank you so much for taking me here, Yondaime." Kunai said, pressing her lips together as she watched the setting sun completely content.

'_Suddenly no honorifics. Just Yondaime. It sounds right. Maybe I should tell her my name. No...not yet.'_ The Hokage was finally relaxed enough to go to sleep. He yawned some as the sky was getting darker now that there was no sun light. "It's been a long day. Your welcome, Kunai. I really don't think this day could have gotten any better. Thank you for accompanying me."

"It was all your idea. Thank you for inviting me." She smiled softly. "I think we both have busy days tomorrow, we should get going." Kunai said, starting to stand. The chuunin wanted to ask so many questions, but it was getting late. Perhaps another time.

Well, it was your idea to see the sun set, but you are welcome." Yondaime smiled. "And remember what I said, if you ever need me, I am always here." he said softly, barely touching her arm that was wrapped.

Those words stayed ringing in her ears and found their way to her heart. "I won't ever forget." she said, smiling as she looked at her bandaged wound. "Come on, I need to get home."

"Would you like to walk together?" He inquired with a smile that could barely be seen in the darkness. '_Just one more second with her.'_

She blushed and then nodded. "We can walk together. I don't mind." Kunai said softly, never wanting to part from him.

He was still holding onto her hand as they walked back. It was dark enough to hide both of their red cheeks. They held hands the whole way home, smiling warmly to themselves as everything felt right between them. When they reached the front of her building, he smiled and looked down shyly. '_Maybe I can tell her how I feel. This is your last chance to say anything tonight!'_ His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. "I really wish I didn't have to go." The blonde raised his head and laughed sheepishly. "I guess this sounds silly coming from someone in my position."

"No it doesn't. It must feel weird sometimes whenever everyone treats you differently. Don't worry, I will be coming by to make sure that you are getting a break every now and then." she said with a knowing nod. "I know that I will be seeing you around."

"Hm." He smiled that usual smile. "Well is this goodnight then?"

"I suppose so. I don't know what else to say other then goodnight."

"Well, sleep well and I shall see you again soon, Kunai." Yondaime leaned down, held her chin softly, and kissed the corner of her lips. It wasn't for long but as soon as he had done that, he was on his way back to his own home, leaving Kunai standing there in awe. Her cheeks were stained red, and her heart was pounding. Shaking her head some, she turned and went inside to her room. Her small hands grabbed her pack and set it on the table before taking up a rather silly looking sleeping cap and placing it on her head. Completely forgetting to take off the coat, she laid down in bed and almost instantly fell asleep, where her dreams were full of nothing but our lovely Fourth Hokage.

**End Chapter...**

Damn! That was a long chapter too. Oooh, I am getting better at writing long chapters. I really hope that you all are enjoying this. It's a cute story that I am putting my heart and soul into. I only hope that you love it as much as I am. Please read and review. Thanks! See ya soon!


	3. Over A Bowl Ramen

I am so happy to know that people are finally reading and loving this story. Its a lot of hard work writing this, but I love it! I work really hard on this story. I am happy that people approve of Kunai. She is such a sweet character and I wanted to put someone like that with Yondaime because well...he is the hotness, lol. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and here is chapter three.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**Over A Bowl Of Ramen**

Another bright sunny morning came as Yondaime's blue eyes fluttered open to see the sun shining through the window. He squinted as he looked the other way and yawned. The Hokage sat up slowly and stretched. He had a nice rest and didn't want to wake up, but there was work to be done today, much like everyday in the Hokage's life. A sigh came from the blonde has he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once dressed, he smiled and began to walk to the headquarters of Konoha. Yondaime chuckled as he watched as several children ran past laughing. It was such a peaceful place, and the children of today would be the leaders of tomorrow. He watched them run to the academy and still smiled. "Learn well." he said to no one in particular as he passed the school and made his way to his office, nodding to the two ninja guarding the door. He sat down and looked at the pile of papers that were there. The blonde went to adjust his coat and realized that it wasn't there. His frown stayed there for a few moments, and then his thoughts went to a certain Chuunin who still had it within her possession.

Kunai slept for a while until she turned over to have the bright sun shining on her face. Groaning, she opened her eyes to whine as she turned over again. She pulled the coat closer to her and took a deep breath. His scent still on it as she opened her eyes. Hearing her mother's voice calling for her to get up, she sat up slowly, that funny looking sleeping cap on her head. "I'm up!" she called out as she heard her mother become stern. "Sheesh, mom." she said, muttering as she slumped to her closet to get her short kimono. She took off the coat and that was when it hit her. Yesterday wasn't a dream. She had spent most of the day with the Fourth Hokage. "No, that wasn't real." she said, staring at the coat in her arms. Kunai folded it and placed it on her bed before taking a shower and changing into another kimono like hers. After her shower, she sat on the bed and redressed her wound like Yondaime had instructed her to. The Chuunin took her pack and placed it on her waist. With one last look she walked out the door, but not before being stopped by her mother. "Oh geez, mom I am going training. I have to return this coat to a friend before I do." she said, holding back her blush that was trying to surface.

"That coat looks awfully familiar. Where did you get it?"

"Mom...I am going to be late!"

"Kunai...you should just give up on this. You aren't strong enough to pursue this. Its a waste of time to try to go after a useless dream."

"No! I am not giving up! This is my dream, and I am not going to throw it away because I am having some trouble. I will become stronger!" Kunai said, looking determined to become a Jounin. "Just you wait, I will have a team of my own...now excuse me." she said, bowing some and leaving the house in a not so good mood. She held the coat closer to her which made her think back to his words that he had told her yesterday. '_He said he was amazed by my determination. That means...I am doing something right.'_ Slowly, a smile grew on her face as she passed the meeting place of her group. Hearing her name, she turned and blinked. Oh no! Her teammates would see the coat. She pulled it closer and gulped.

"We have a mission this afternoon, but sensei said for you to stay behind and help the children." Haru, the newest chuunin since the last exams, said with a smirk.

"That's enough, Haru." Their sensei walked out and nodded. "Kunai...I know that you want a team of your own someday. So, instead of coming with us, you are allowed to go to the school and help them there."

Her dark eyes widened as she bowed deeply. "Th-thank you, Sensei." she said, coming up with a bright smile on her face.

"Just remember..." she said, holding up a finger. "Return that coat to its owner." Her sensei winked and then turned her back calling the other two younger teens to gather for they were about to leave, to gather the things they would need for their mission.

Kunai blushed as she swiftly turned around and decided to go and return the coat right before she went off the school to help the young ones. Her heart was pounding as she was walking there, that smile creeping up on her again. How could her sensei possibly have known? Well, the coat was unmistakable. She stopped and looked up at the building. It was pretty big, but she knew that she had something that belonged to him. The chuunin had to return it. That and it gave her another chance to see him. What more could she ask for? Gathering her courage, she walked up the steps and up to the guards, who glared down at her. "Excuse me, but I have something that belongs to Hokage-sama. It needs to be returned." she said, bowing her head some.

"Not at this time. Return it later. Yondaime is busy at the moment."

"But...but I have a mission and I-I..." she said, looking with pleading eyes.

"No!"

Yondaime rubbed his temples some as he couldn't believe how many documents needed to be filed and how many letters needed to be written. Not to mention, he had just sent teams on missions. That only meant more paperwork. A sigh came from him as he wished he could walk around outside for a bit. He frowned as he heard commotion coming from outside the door. "What is going on?" he asked, standing up and stretching. The blonde trudged to the door and opened it to see Kunai looking worried and the two guards over her. "What happened?"

"Yondaime-sama!" All three of them exclaimed, bowing.

He raised an eyebrow and saw that Kunai was holding something. "Kunai, what do you have?"

"Oh! I-I brought back your coat." she said, handing it to him.

He smiled and took it as the guards went silent before he dismissed them. "To tell you the truth, I only remembered it this morning." He chuckled some as he scratched the back of his head. "I am sorry, Kunai, that you had to stop and take time out of your schedule to return it to me."

She blushed some. "It was n-nothing. "Th-thank you for letting me borrow it yesterday." she said, lowering her head some. "And I don't have a busy schedule, Hokage-sama." The dark haired woman smiled as she took note that the guards had left. "Have you taken your break today?" she asked, feeling like she could be herself around him. Even though she was shy, her caring showed without her realizing it.

"Unfortunately, I haven't." he said, with a sigh as he shrugged. "I'm sorry. I still have lots of papers that I haven't filled out yet. I welcome you to join me, though I warn you, it will be boring." He grinned as he recalled falling asleep once or twice replying to complaints and filling out reports this morning. It was better then when he first started. He liked to think of these small dozes as power naps. "Otherwise, you will have to wait for me elsewhere. I don't know how long I'll be. But, you are a welcome visitor. Don't mind what the guards have told you." he said, before putting on his jacket, taking in her scent that was still on it. The blonde took a deep breath to smell lavender. It almost caused a blush.

However, Kunai did blush some as she looked away with a smile on her face when she heard that she was welcome here. "Th-thank you, Hokage-sama." she said, bowing her head some. "If you excuse me, I will be back later. Try to not work to hard." she said, looking up with that bright smile that she only showed him. The Chuunin had remembered her mission to help the children and knew that she was running late now. But with her mother nagging her, to see him again just made everything better. She bowed once more and then left, deciding to come back later and give him a surprise. One that she knew he would love.

He watched her run off. When he turned around to return to his work, the blonde noticed the guards standing at attention. "You two, if that woman returns, let her pass." Yondaime smiled and then waved at them before going back inside. They returned with a, "Yes, Sir." He shuffled back to his desk with a blush on his face, holding his coat some. '_She brought it back...'_ He took in another deep breath, taking in the lavender scent. His mind wondered into a daydream. Moments later he shook his head. '_Gotta finish my work...'_

The dark haired woman worked for the rest of the morning and through most of lunch with the small children at the academy. Her eyes seemed to shine much brighter as she helped them with their studies. Pretty soon, she was told that her work was done and she was free to go. Kunai bowed and bid everyone goodbye as she made her way to get Yondaime's surprise. She smiled as she pulled out the last of her money from a previous mission and smiled. The woman handed the ryou over to the ramen owner with a warm smile, requesting two miso ramen with the works. Kunai waited until it was cooked, and then made her way back, smiling brightly. The Chuunin wasn't worried about what her parents would think about her not training today. She had given herself this mission, even Hokage's need breaks. Pretty soon she was standing in front of the guards again, gulping. Their eyes were wide as they smelled the ramen. Both of them nodded and let her pass.

Inside Yondaime was busy with his work. He only had a little left, since he'd been busying himself since Kunai's departure. His main focus was only the last few papers. "Almost done." he said to himself, his face comically inches from the sheet of paper he was filling out.

When the dark haired woman entered, the smell of ramen filled to air. Kunai stopped and looked to see him mere inches from the paper. Her light laugh was heard as she walked closer to the desk. "Well, when you are done...I have a surprise for you."

The blonde blushed at the situation. He wiped his face to hopefully cover up that pink stained on his cheeks. "Oh?" His blue eyes met hers as he looked up, ginning. "I'm almost done. Have a seat." There were two chairs in front of the desk that she could chose from. "About two more sheets to go and I am free." He placed the one he just completed to the side.

Her smile stayed as she moved to the closest seat and placed the two bowls on the other chair, remaining patiently quiet. Kunai couldn't wait to show him what she had brought for him. She figured he would need it and hoped that it wouldn't be cold by the time that he was finished.

Yondaime looked up slowly after finishing the last page. "I'm...done!" he said, as he stamped it and then filed the last of that report. The Hokage rubbed his temples for a moment and rose to his feet. All of sudden, the aroma of ramen hit him. "Is that smell what I think it is?" His eyes seemed to brighten as he looked at her.

She giggled and nodded. "You bet! I used the last of my money to get a bowl for you and me. That way you can relax. You look like you need it." she said, handing him his bowl with chopsticks.

He sat in the opposite chair after she took her own bowl. It wasn't to long before he was eating away with a smile. "This is great!" he said with a mouth full of noodles. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. How would I go about paying you back, Kunai?"

The Chuunin laughed lightly. "I am glad that you like it, but you don't have to repay me. Its just to say thanks for the great time I had yesterday." she said softly before eating.

"But you see...you paid for us yesterday as well. It doesn't seem fair. However, if you are bent on this then I am not going to argue." He smiled sweetly at her.

She blushed at his smile. "Yondaime, its nothing. You let me borrow your coat and have been so kind as to help me train and such. I don't know what else to do for you. I feel as if I am the one indebted to you."

"No. You just being here does such good things for my health. You are a breath of fresh air, Kunai." He slurped the remains of his ramen. His blue eyes looked at her eating and he smiled. '_I have got it. I know how to repay her.'_ Setting down his bowl, he leaned in some. "When you are finished, Kunai, I will tell you something that not a lot of people know." he said, softly.

Kunai blinked as she looked at him. Her dark eyes looked with shock at him before she finished eating her own bowl of ramen. Her cheeks went red as she nodded. "I-I am just being m-me, Yondaime." she said, getting the last of the noodles out. A secret about him. Kunai's heart was doing flips and flops as she sat there, staring at the bowl. What could it possibly be? Did he trust this much to tell her a secret?

"Done?" He smiled as he came closer, kneeling down by her side to whisper in her ear. "From now on...if you want...when we are not in public of course...you can refer to me by my real name..." His lips almost grazing against her ear as he stopped speaking for suspense. Hearing her gulp, he smiled. "Minato Namikaze."

She blushed a deep red at their closeness. Her heart was beating so fast as she looked at him. Had he just said his real name to her? Kunai's head was spinning as she couldn't believe that this was happening. "Al-alright, Namikaze-sama." she said smiling slightly.

He blushed some and shook his head. "No, no. Just call me Minato. We are friends, right?"

Her eyes widened and nodded. "Right...Minato." she said, smiling softly as she looked at him.

Yondaime almost blushed himself as he heard her voice. There was just something about the way that she said his name. It was so quiet and sweet to him. It seemed so right. "Mm-hm." The blonde walked in front of her and held both of her hands. "What do you want to do today, Kunai?"

Kunai's cheeks turned red as she still couldn't believe that she knew his name. Could that mean that he wanted to be close to her? Her heart skipped a beat as she felt him hold both her hands. Her name being uttered from his lips, made her heart seem to melt. "Well, Minato..." she said, adding no sama behind it. Kunai decided that when they were alone, she would treat him like a normal guy. "To watch the children and then...dance!"

"At the school? That should be a joy to visit!" Yondaime chuckled. He had visited the academy in his free time before to see the children training. The blonde loved to watch their eyes light up when he praised them for working so hard. Holding her hand, he helped her to her feet. "Shall we proceed?" He grinned.

Kunai blushed as she stood up and nodded. "Yeah." she said, giggling as she still held onto his hand, not wanting to let it go. "Lead the way, Minato." she said, her dark eyes seemed to dance with joy.

People stared at the two them as they walked down the street to the academy. The Fourth Hokage holding hands with a woman? Since when did he had a relationship with someone? Whispers began to spread throughout the market, but Yondaime didn't pay mind to any of them. His mind was focused on the task at hand. Being with Kunai was something that made all of those whispers disappear as if they were the wind itself.

The slender woman squeezed his hand as she heard the rumors begin. No doubt by the end of the day, she would hear it from her mother. She closed her eyes momentarily to push back that despair. It was alright to hold his hand? Right? He hadn't said no. So what if she was just a chuunin. Kunai looked up at him and smiled some. Maybe things were going her way after all. If only these rumors didn't reach her parents ears. "So...I wonder what they are doing this afternoon?" she asked, trying to ignore the whispers.

"Hmm, today is Friday, correct? So they should be outdoors training in the school yard." He smiled down at her, hoping that might help ease her nervousness.

Her light laugh was heard as she smiled back at him. "Right...I remember now! Come on!" she said, leading him there. It seemed that his smile had eased her worry. His smile could always make her forget whenever things were making her scared.

Yondaime looked forward when they reached the school yard, hearing the squeaking voices of the children running laps. He chuckled to see their red faces as they faced yet another lap. The blonde looked over at Kunai who looked sad for a few moments before looking up at smiling at him. He decided not to press the matter and let her be happy. Returning the smile, he looked back at the children and clapped, trying to give them encouragement.

Kunai looked back at the children and sighed some. Her eyes grew sad as she wished she could have her own team now. But she was just a chuunin and would have to work twice as hard to become stronger. Looking to see the Hokage, smiling and cheering them on made her smile as she looked back at the small children running. He had helped her in so many ways. Little did he know, that his bright smile and kind words were giving her the extra determination that she needed. '_One day, I will have a team of my own! I promise...I will make him proud!' _With that she began clapping as well. "Come on! You can make it. Just a few more steps!"

The Fourth Hokage was laughing as he clapped. His bright smile seemed to working for many of the children as they were trying their best to impress him. He cheered as each on crossed the line. His blue eyes looked at Kunai and it hit him. He felt an amazing bliss come over him, being here, enjoying this time with her. Everything just seemed to right as his smile brightened as he looked her and her beautiful smile.

**End Chapter...**

Well, there is chapter three. I hope that you all enjoyed it! And what I have in store for this next chapter...oh I know all of you will think its the cutest thing ever! I sure think it is. See ya soon!


	4. Silly Children's Game

Welp, here I am for chapter four. How are you liking it so far? Its about to get all kawaii. I love writing Kunai! She is so cute! Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**Silly Children's Game**

Kunai's dark eyes watched the children stumble over the finish line and gasp for breath. Her hands clapped as each one managed to make it over the small white line on the concrete. A loving look was on the woman's face as the young ones fell over, faces red. She couldn't help but smile. They worked so hard to become stronger and somehow they were managing to. She was really proud of how much they had progressed in these past months. The Chuunin wondered what she had to do to gain a team of her own. Her dark eyes looked to The Fourth Hokage. Maybe he could help her with gaining enough strength to pass up to a Jounin. Kunai looked quickly away when she spotted his blue eyes looking at her. Could he read minds or something? Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she let her racing heart calm down. She was here to help the children, not constantly think about the man who was walking closer to her. Opening her eyes again, he was now standing in front of her. Looking up, Kunai waited for him to speak.

"I suppose that I shall tell their instructor that I am here." he said, smiling softly at her. Yondaime watched her nod slowly and chuckled some before turning away to inform the teacher that he would be assisting today. Her actions sometimes were so cute. The Hokage found himself thinking about her for longer then he should. Clearing his throat, he walked up to the Academy. His eyes watched as many of the other students bowed and gasped as he walked through the crowd. Laughter even came when he saw them work harder as he passed. "Keep up the good work." he said with a nod as he continued on before entering the academy.

"Oh right." she said, bringing herself out of her reverie. Kunai hoped that no one had caught her staring at him as he walked away, for children could be very observant. Scratching the back of her head, she decided that she should go ahead and get all of the children together again. Her dark eyes looked at all of the children huffing and puffing. "Children, how about playing a game? Since all of you have been working so hard." Kunai smiled as she saw their faces light up. Soon she was surrounded by many students asking what the game would be. Her eyes looked at each of them, and her own eyes seemed to shine extra bright as she waited for Yondaime to return.

"Alright, children. That's enough. We should let Kunai-san decide." His warm smile could been seen on his face as he looked from the many children to her. Once again, he had proven that he was indeed the Yellow Flash.

She gulped as she looked up. Pointing to herself, Kunai forgot what game to play. Feeling a few of the children tap her on the leg brought her out of her daze. "A-a game. Hmm, lets see...Uh-um, how about...In the Midst?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm as possible. She couldn't afford for the children to realize her feelings for the Hokage. Her eyes looked to the many children who looked excited and happy for that choice. However, as she looked up to see those blue eyes that she loved, they held confusion. A small laugh escaped her before she shook her head. "I suppose I should explain, Yondaime-sama." she said, before clearing her throat. "A team of three is chosen by the house family. Then the rest of the class is free to walk around. But the team of three has to figure out who the traitor ninja is among us before he can reach the house family."

He blinked and was amazed at such a game. It incorporated so many lessons that these children needed to learn. He nodded. "So, who is the house family?"

Kunai pointed at herself. "Well, I normally play the mother, there is of course a father and the team of three."

Another nod came as he was thinking. Finally, he smiled and kneeled down to the children's eye level. "So, who shall be the father if Kunai-san is the mother?" he asked, a warm smile on his face as he already knew the answer to the question. He nodded again when he heard them all shout and point at him. "Is this alright, Kunai?"

She suppressed a shutter as he said her name. A quick nod came from her. "S-sure."

"Well..." He stood up. "A team of three." His eyes looked at each child who was pointing at themselves. An all knowing smile appeared as he walked all around and picked two. "The last one I leave to you." he said, stopping in front of her. He chuckled some as he watched her fidget around and then looked for the last child. She could be really cute when she was nervous, even though she really didn't have to be. Yondaime knew that soon she would become a Jounin, she had the skills. She just lacked the confidence.

Her dark eyes looked at all of the students whose eyes were hopeful. Still none of them really seemed like the right one. Kunai knew that she should pick quickly and not keep the child or Yondaime waiting. Pressing her lips together, she saw one child who was away from the group, looking sad. A warm smile came as she stopped right in front of him. "What's your name?" she asked, knowing full and well who he was.

"K-Kura." he said softly looking at her with sad eyes.

"Well, why don't you play with us?" she asked, her head tilted some as she kneeled down. "I am sure that you would make a good third member, right Yondaime?" she asked, looking up at the Fourth.

He could only smile as he looked at her. A nod soon came as he stood there with the other two members who looked shocked. "I think he will make a good addition to the team." he said, feeling the shock of the class as he stood there. "Come on Kura." The blonde waved him over with that warm, inviting smile. His hand was extended as he kept that friendly smile.

Those sad brown eyes looked up and slowly begin to shine as he took his hand, smiling some. He stood there in front of Yondaime looking at the other two children with bright eyes, eager to play. His smile grew into a grin as he felt two strong hands fall on his shoulders. "Now be kind to this young man. His is your third and final teammate. I expect teamwork to find the 'bad ninja' in the group. I have faith in each of you." He nodded and his hands lifted off of Kura's shoulders. The unruly blonde haired man moved back from the team to let them talk for a few moments before going to Kunai to ask when they would start.

The woman watched him with awe. His words made her smile as she knew that he would make an excellent father one day. He knew all the right words to take away pain and sorrow, or even just plain nervousness. Her eyes seemed to watch him with love and devotion. He was what every Hokage after him should model themselves after, kindhearted and a great leader. Strong and wise, she would follow him into darkness and still trust him fully. Blinking, her thoughts broke as she heard his voice calling her name, waving a hand in front of her face. Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked away for a moment. "S-sorry, Yondaime. I-I dazed off." Her voice going back to how it was before, nervous. Some of the children laughed and that only made the red in her cheeks brighten.

"Its alright. I tend to do the same from time to time." He nodded and chuckled some before remembering what he wanted to ask her. "Now, are we ready to begin?" he asked, tilting his head some.

"Yes, yes. But first we have to pick the one who will be the bad ninja." She smiled and waited to see if he wanted to pick.

He scratched the back of his head. "Right! Now who is the lucky one..." he said, as he found a child. "Alright. Close your eyes everyone and whoever gets tapped on the shoulder is the bad one. Ok?" He waited for them all to say yes and then told them to close their eyes. The blonde then walked around and tapped this one girl on the shoulder and walked back to where he was standing, right nest to Kunai. "Now, you guys can open your eyes and play this game." he said, smiling warmly before looking at the Chuunin. "We just stand here?"

Kunai nodded. "And lead them in the right path, you know as leaders would." Her face held a bright smile as she loved playing this game because it gave her a chance to pretend that she was a Jounin. She watched the team of the three look around and use the skills that they had learned. A smile stayed on her face as she helped them as best as she could. They were growing up so fast. What she would give to have any of them on her team one day. But she knew that most of them would surpass her in just a few years. That was when her smile faltered as she realized that her abilities weren't as keen as these children. How was she supposed to protect them if they went on missions together? Kunai lowered her head and sighed. However, her sadness didn't stay for long as she heard the children cheering and Yondaime's voice praising the group for finding the 'bad ninja'. She looked up and smiled, giving them her own praise. The Chuunin watched in awe as the Fourth Hokage gave praise to the girl, telling her that she did a wonderful job of keeping under cover and even gave some pointers on how to trick them the next time. He was amazing in her eyes. Someone that she wished she could be. Shaking her head in amazement, she moved closer to him.

"Wonderful job children. I am impressed by your skills. Keep up the great work." His face was bright and cheerful as he stood there. Feeling a tug on his coat, he knelt down to face the child who had done it. "Yes?"

"We normally celebrate after this?"

"Oh? How?"

"Kunai gives us candy and tells us that we can go home."

He looked at the sun and noticed that it was about the time that they should be getting home. "Well, I don't have any candy but if you want, I will let the head of the ramen shop know to give you all a nice big bowl!" he said, nodding to himself as if that was a good gift.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

He nodded and ruffled the child's hair before standing up, or getting ready to when a little girl stepped in front of him. "You didn't give Mommy a winning kiss." she said, looking upset.

His cheeks flushed as his blue eyes looked to Kunai who was smiling and talking with the other children. Did this happen often when they won? Did she let them give her a kiss. Such lucky children, he thought as he wondered if he might have a chance to kiss her. "A winning kiss?"

She nodded. "Yes, whoever is playing Daddy always gives Kunai-sensei a kiss."

He chuckled, wondering who Kunai would react to a simple kiss from him. He pictured her small frame trembling, her cheeks as red as an apple. Shaking his head, he smiled at the girl. "Not to worry, I will her a simple kiss."

"Really? Thank you!" The little girl jumped for joy and then leaned in close, whispering. "I think that she likes you but she doesn't want anyone to know."

"You don't say?" he played the part of not knowing anything quite well in front of her. "Well, it shall be our secret." he said, smiling before patting her on the shoulder and finally standing up. Yondaime watched as she scampered off, talking with her friends. Children were getting smart nowadays. His attention then turned back to Kunai. He wasn't quite sure to go about this and just decided to wing it. After all, he had promised this girl that he would give Kunai a kiss. Walking up, he stopped just in front of her. "Now, a little bird told me that I should give you a winning kiss. Or at least that is how this is supposed to work right?"

Her cheeks went bright red just like he pictured. "Um, well...y-yes. I normally let the father kiss me on the cheek." Her hands were fumbling with her pouch as she stood there, ignoring the oohs and ahhs from the children who were gathering around. "I-is that what y-you wanted to d-do?"

He contained his laughter at her cuteness and nodded. "Just one simple kiss. Nothing to embarrassing."

Her eyes widened and she slowly nodded, wondering why she was doing this. All of the children would run home and tell their parents and eventually, it would reach her own. Who knows what turmoil she would have to face when they found out about this. But she couldn't say no to him. After all, this only happened in her dreams. Kunai might as well enjoy this moment before her parent's destroyed it. A sigh came from her as she watched him stand directly in front of her and lean down.

"Relax, its just a small kiss."

His voice was soft, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her heart was caught in her throat, and her voice was completely lost. A nod was all that came from her as she felt his lips brush her skin on the corner of her mouth. Her body trembled some as she felt a soft pressure. Kunai couldn't take it anymore and turned away. "I-I um, thanks. I-I have chores to do!" she announced as all the children were laughing. "Um, Night! See you tomorrow!" she said, turning and running away, almost tripping as she ran. Her heart was pounding, and all she wanted to do was get away from him and the school. Her eyes darted all around her as she was certain he would come after her, asking her what was the matter. She stopped by her house and just looked at the front door, the sun was getting ready to set.

"If you want to get away from me, you should have ran inside."

Jumping she spun around and saw those blue eyes. A gasp came from her as she turned to go inside, but his touch on her arm stopped her. "I-I have to go..." Kunai knew that her parents would see this if she stayed out here much longer.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been so bold as to kiss you without your consent. It was simple request for a silly children's game. Maybe I make it up to you someday?" he asked, looking concerned.

She stopped and just looked at him. He was sorry that he had kissed her? Granted she wished she could have felt his lips on hers. Just the thought made her cheeks pink. "I-Its alright...Yon-"

"There is no one here. You don't have to be formal."

"Minato-sama..."

"Don't say it like that, makes me sound old."

And then she laughed. Letting all her worry and fear completely melt away. He laughed with her for a good ten minutes before she stopped. "I have to get inside. Mother will be worried that I didn't make it home alive." she said, rolling her eyes. Kunai wished that she could stay with him. He was friendly and didn't boss her around like her parents did. He encouraged her to strengthen her ninja abilities. He was the one who gave her faith whenever she thought she couldn't make it. Smiling warmly, she waved. "Good night, Minato."

He smiled as he heard her call his name. "Sleep well, Kunai."

**End Chapter...**

Welp, there is chapter four. I hope that you guys are still reading this. I love Kunai and Yondaime together and its only gonna get sweeter and more drama packed as the chapters wane on. See ya later!


	5. Assigning Missions And Teams

Here is the next installment in my lovely Naruto story. I hope that you all are enjoying it. As of late, a certain person has been saying some things about my story and has flamed me several times. In light of that, I am still going strong. I don't understand why some people hate my writing but I do try my best to make the best story that I know how. I create interesting characters and try my best to keep the originals in character. If you don't like my story, then please...don't read it. Save the reviews for constructive criticism. Anyways, enough of me ranting...lets get on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**Assigning Missions and Teams**

Her alarm rang bright and early. Jumping up, her sleeping cap slid off her head. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was late. Slamming her hand to stop the awful noise that had awoken her from a rather nice dream, she yawned and blinked a few times. It was in that moment that she knew she couldn't afford to sit here. Scrambling to get out of bed, she tripped over the covers and fell flat on her face. Kunai could hear her father's voice calling for her to get ready. Rubbing her face, she sat on the floor for a few moments and then sighed. It was the same start to another day. Hurting herself somehow, then rushing to meet up with her team. She looked at the clock that was still ringing and was brought out of her sad state. Frowning, she got up. '_Must have hit the snooze button.'_ She hit the button to make it stop for good this time and changed into her outfit. Looking in the mirror once, she fixed her hair and ran out of her door. Just when she thought that she was safe, her father called out her name. Wincing, she turned around with a smile. She was really going to be late now. The Chuunin couldn't afford this. She had to be at the Hokage's office in 10 minutes. Her small body trembled some, but she managed to get it under control before he came into the room. "Yes, Father."

His tall body looked over her with a stern face. Those dark eyes studied her movements as he watched her. His only child, his only daughter wanted to go out into the world and become a ninja. Somewhere in his mind, he thought that she might give this up. He had hoped that she wouldn't want a job that caused this much danger, especially with talk of the Stone Ninja attacking. He didn't like this at all. He had told her time and time again that this profession was a foolish one. She might lose her life over a mission. His dark eyes continued to looked at her and wondered if she would ever settle down with someone and forget about this death wish of a job. But she would need someone to tame the free spirit in her. In his heart, he knew that it would never happen. She would become a ninja and one day they would receive news that she had perished. He had come to the conclusion that if she was going to be a ninja, fine. Kunai wanted to teach. At least, she could stay here. That wasn't as bad. But right now, she was still going on missions. "Kunai, why can't you stay here? Why won't they just let you teach? Don't go out there. Who will protect you?"

"Father, I am sure that I will be assigned an easy mission. I don't think that Hokage-sama would want to put me into any danger." she said, not expressing which Hokage. Although her cheeks turned slightly pink, they went unnoticed by her father. Relief seemed to wash over when she realized he hadn't noticed and made a mental note to never think of the Fourth around her parents. Smiling some, she stood tall. "I want to make you proud, Papa. I want to teach, but I have to learn more ninjutsu. I have to go on missions, but I will come back alive. Promise." she said, hoping that he wouldn't press the matter any further, she was running late as it was. Her eyes looked at him with truth but also urgency.

"Alright. But promise that after you start to teach, you settle down. You are getting to that age Kunai." He started, but seeing her eyes widen and then roll, he suppressed a chuckle.

"Papa! Can't we talk about that later?" she said, rolling her eyes as she really didn't want to talk about this when her mother might walk in. Kunai knew that she would want to talk. Her mother was always the one who knew the rumors before anyone else and if she found out who she had been around these past few months, all hell would break loose. The young woman didn't need that this morning.

"Fine, fine. Go. You are late." he said, before leaving the room, shaking his head some.

Kunai gasped as she saw the time and burst out the door, almost forgetting to close it. She ran all the way to Hokage's office, huffing before she looked up at the stairs. Nodding to herself, she began to climb. She stopped at the top, just inside the hall. Humped over, she caught her breath. "Oh...man...I am...late...they are...gonna be...so mad." she said, having trouble getting those few words out. How was she supposed to manage in front of both Hokage today? She was already tired from all of that. Standing up, she told herself that it was training and she shouldn't be worrying about what they thought. Hearing someone's voice she jumped up and spun around, holding her hand against her heart as if it was going to fly out of her chest.

The masked teen blinked as he watched this girl almost have a heart attack right there. A smirk was well hidden underneath the mask as he stood there. She was odd one. He adjusted his mask then head protector. "Are you lost?" he asked again, his dark eye looked at her with question and a glint of amusement.

Kunai bowed. "I am supposed to see the Hokage this morning, and I am running late." she said, looking up at him with worry written all over her face.

He chuckled. "Not to worry, the Fourth is running late to. No doubt that he is getting his morning ramen." A knowing nod came from him as this masked ninja trained under him and knew his sensei well. "I will show you to the room." he said, turning to go ahead and lead her there. "I am supposed to be there to. Today is a mission day."

She nodded. "I know, I am kinda nervous. Since so many have gone out already, I won't be with my team."

"You shouldn't worry about that. I am sure that you will put with a good team for now." He could feel her watching him closely but wasn't about to say anything about his identity. Another smirk appeared behind the mask as he walked through the halls and stopped at a door. She was definitely an interesting girl, but he kept his opinions to himself. His one dark eye looked at her again. "Now, are you ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As ready as I can be." she said, wondering who he was and why he wore a mask. Could something have happened to his face? She decided not to push the matter at the moment. There was something more important going on. A mission. Gulping, she watched him open the door. Walking in, she spotted one of her only friends from the academy, Iruka. Kunai gave a small smile to him as she walked to stand next to him. His little hand waved before he looked back at the Hokage. Her dark eyes caught someone that she didn't recognize, and then they finally landed on the Third who was sitting in his chair, puffing on his pipe. She stood a little straighter and took in a deep breath. Her nerves were starting to show, but she relaxed some so that it didn't show as much.

"Now this is a very important mission. Its an A rank. Some of you already know that there are some Stone Ninja camped just outside of our country. I have assembled a team which I think will do nicely to patrol the borders and find out what is going on. We have suspicions that they might be planning an attack. Jin, Haru, Kunai, you have been chosen. Your leader is Kakashi. Be ready in an hour at the main gate." The Third Hokage took another puff of his pipe, and then nodded his head. Kakashi, Kunai, and Iruka stayed behind as the others left to get ready.

"Um...uh...Sandaime-sama?" Kunai asked, feeling rather small at the moment. When he looked up at her with those stern eyes, she froze. The Chuunin couldn't falter now, she had to understand why. "All of the others on this mission are Jounin. I am not." Her eyes held confusion as she stood there awaiting his reasoning. However right when he was about to speak, she heard the door swing open. Looking back, she spotted blonde hair and did her best not to laugh at the site. He was carrying a bowl of hot ramen in his hand and walked up next to the Third. Kunai pressed her lips together and held her smile in. Now was the time to be serious, but with him here, she felt better.

With that he stopped and looked at her. "I chose you because I know that you are capable of going on this mission. You are strong enough, Kunai. Now go get ready, you have less then an hour now." he said, smiling a big smile before devilling into his bowl of ramen. He heard the scolding of the Third but paid no mind as he continued to eat. After he was done, he looked up and watched as Kunai left. She had grown strong in the past few months. "Take care of her. Watch out for her, this is her first big mission. I am counting on you to be a strong leader." he said to Kakashi, his eyes that of a teacher who knew that his former student wouldn't let anything go wrong.

"Excuse me..." The young Iruka said, looking up at them. He looked utterly confused at what was going on.

The blonde hair man looked at the Third and then back at the child. Yondaime walked over and knelt down. "You are in charge of telling the other students that Kunai will be away for a few days." he said, placing his hand on the little ones shoulder. "Can you do that?" The Fourth watched as he nodded and then left.

"I am glad that you can handle children so well." The Third said before puffing again on his pipe. "Now, I believe that there are some papers that need to be attended to."

The blue eyed official sighed and nodded. "Yes sir. If there is one thing I hate about this job it would be the paperwork." he said, walking to his own office. However, his thoughts trailed to Kunai. The past few months had been interesting with her around. She made him feel normal. He had promised himself that he would always put the village first, but lately his mind trailed to her and her well being. He felt as though he should be more protective over her. Could he really do that? Was that fair? Shaking his head, he decided to just work on his papers and forgot about this dilemma for now. Maybe his heart would give him the right answer later.

Kunai gathered her things in her room and smiled brightly. It was her lucky day! He trusted her to go on a mission with Jounin. Had she improved that much? Her heart was racing as she placed her pouch on her side. Her eyes were shining bright as she looked around her room one more time to make sure that she had not forgotten anything. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her door and into her mother who looked very disappointed. Her eyes looked at her feet and she sighed. Her toes wriggled some as she became overwhelmed with nervousness. Now this would be point in which she would hear how horrible she was for accepting this mission. Gulping, she looked up and prepared for the worst. Her mother was hard to reason with, much harder then her father.

"How could you? How could you go through with this mission? You should have listened to your father! You aren't strong enough. I won't allow it! You have to decline!"

"Mother, I can't. It was assigned by the Hokage. I can't say no. That is not the ninja way. It would look horrible." Her eyes holding all seriousness as there was no way that she could even think about asking the Hokage for a different mission. This one was an important one and he had chosen her. Kunai's abilities were good enough to go one this mission.

"Well, you are making our family look horrible. We have never had a ninja in the family and now this."

Now that upset her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her. "I think that you should be proud, Mother. I am the first ninja in this family. That is a great achievement." she said, almost yelling. That was how she felt. Her mother always criticized her for being something that she had always dreamed of doing. Why was that so bad?

"Child, if you don't stop being a ninja..."

"Then what?" Kunai asked, marching to the door and putting on her shoes. "You will kick me out?! I am not scared by your threats anymore, Mother! I am not going to sit by and have people walk all over me. I am doing what I want to do. At least be happy for me that I doing something to help the village!" Kunai glared and then stormed out of her home and to the gate. She felt kinda of upset for being so blunt, but it was just how she felt. Speaking her mind, that was something that she never did in front of her mother._ 'I never did that before in my life. Minato...thanks. Maybe I can break free of my mother's chains.'_ As she was in thought, she came across the gate and stopped. Seeing the masked man again she smiled some. He seemed nice enough. Kunai was happy to have him be apart of the team, leading them on this mission.

"We have to wait for Jin and Haru." he said, looking back at Konoha. "Don't be to scared. Its a simple mission. I am sure that you won't screw anything up. Besides, I was told that you are gifted in determination and that you can hide your chakra well. I know that is a good feat. I have faith."

The Chuunin watched him and wondered why he hid most of his face. Pushing that thought aside again, she smiled. He was giving her the confidence that she needed. "I won't let you or the Hokage down." she said with a nod. Her eyes looking back at the Hokage headquarters. '_I will make you proud.'_ "We haven't been introduced properly yet. My name is Kunai."

A smile was hidden under the mask. "Kakashi." He liked her more and more. She had a bright attitude that most ninja were lacking as of late with war talk going on.

"Its nice to be working with you."

"Likewise."

"Well, I hope the others don't run to late. I want to get going."

"Take it easy there. We need to be careful when we get closer to the border, and that will be in a few days. This mission is an important one." He watched her nod and then looked to see the both of them walking. He knew that they were all good ninja, but this girl had never been on anything like this before. Could she handle the pressure of hiding out for a few days? Or being able to attack if the time called for it? He watched her wave at the other two team members and smiled behind the mask. His sensei saw something in her and that was enough for him. Kakashi was sure that she could hold her own.

"Its nice to meet you both. I am sure that we will work hard and make an excellent team." Kunai smiled brightly but the other two ignored her as if she wasn't anything special. Truth be told, they were upset because she was a Chuunin that had been given the opportunity to go on a mission that would never have while still at that level. Jealousy lingered with those two. However, it didn't stop Kunai from standing at attention, ready to head out.

"Is everyone ready?" He watched as they all nodded. "Then we shall head out. We will reach the border in a few days. Once we are there. You must not talk. We are spying on dangerous and crafty ninja. I trust that each one of you will work as a team so that we can bring back some good information." His one dark eye looked at them all sternly as they once again nodded. His eyes fell on Kunai who had the most stern look face. He was glad that he had a mask, for it was covering a smile. She was definitely what they wanted when it came to a good ninja. Strong and serious about something dangerous. She reminded him of Rin in a way. He hoped that all of them would survive this difficult mission. He looked back at the village and saw that a certain Hokage was making his way up to the team. He shook his head some as he knew that he would give them a pep talk. He always did whenever a mission was being carried out, and it always seemed to work. The team came back unscathed. In reality however, all Kakashi wanted to do was just leave and get this mission over with.

He stopped just before them and looked at each one. His blue eyes were serious. "I am sure that you will carry out this mission with honor. Each one of you has the ability to do this. I have faith in every one of you. Now, be careful. Work as a team and make this village proud. I will see you when you return." He nodded, his gaze landing on Kunai and those determined dark eyes of hers. The blonde held back a blush as he smiled some and looked at Kakashi. "See you soon." he said, before turning and walking past Kunai, his coat brushing her bare leg. He was almost certain that he saw a blush on her cheeks from the contact.

Her heart seemed to soar as she heard his words. They went straight to her heart and she gave a nod before looking to Kakashi. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a mission!" she said, marching through the gate. She could hear him chuckle as he appeared beside her, the other two in toe. Of course, they were sulking, but the Chuunin failed to see that as she continued forward with a bright smile. She would make her village and Hokage proud. That was her way of the ninja!

**End Chapter...**

Alright! I am done with that chapter. I know, I know. Its a bit shorter then what I would like, but I can't help it. Sowwie guys! Well, I hope that you liked it. There is a colorful chapter coming up! See ya soon!


	6. Along Came a Hermit

I am glad that everyone is enjoying my story thus far. Another chapter is here! Enjoy it and please review! I am sure you will love this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**Along Came A Hermit**

It had been two days and the team was nearing the country's border. They would be there in the next day or so. Her days eyes scanned ahead as she was first for a while. Kakashi had told her to follow the road and would inform her of when she needed to stop. Kunai had heard the other two talking about her but she didn't care. She was on a mission. That was all that mattered. Not too long after day break, they turned from the road and into the forest. It was midday when they stopped for a break. She sat down and ate her snack quietly, with a bright smile on her face. Everything was going great! Kunai wasn't waking up to an alarm. No having to deal with parents who hated her decisions, she was a free spirit. Looking up from her empty cup of water, Kunai spotted Jin glaring at her. Tilting her head, she noticed that Haru was doing the same. What was their problem? She was just doing her job. The Chuunin smiled some and then looked back down the dirt road. Then the answer hit her. She was the oldest Chuunin. The girl was going on a rank A mission with people who were all older and holding a higher rank then her. Maybe they were jealous because her talent wasn't as great as theirs and yet, she was allowed on this mission. But even she didn't know why she had been chosen. It wasn't her fault.

Kakashi watched the team, well the two boys mostly. They didn't seem to take after Kunai very well, but she was a good ninja despite what others had said. Her skills needed some work but over all, she was the type of ninja that everyone should look up to be, modest and dedicated. He understood why both Hokage wanted on her on this mission. It was a test to see if she was indeed ready for the Jounin exam. A knowing smile appeared behind the mask. This ANBU member knew that she would make it. She had what it took to achieve the next rank. Looking to see that it was getting near lunch time, he stopped the party. "There is a little alcove not far from here, by the river. Let's stop there for a break and eat."

The two followed Kakashi to the clearing with Kunai in the back, looking all around her lovely country. They stopped and set their things down. Taking a deep breath, she stretched, smiling brightly. "I shall get some water!" she announced before turning to get her small bucket. "I will be back soon." Kunai heard their groans but ignored them. Kakashi appeared in front of her and gave her a warning that he couldn't protect her if she remained far away from the group. "Sensei, don't worry. I won't stray to long." A nod came from him, and then he let her pass. A bright smile was on her face as she skipped down to the river. She loved water and even if it was only for a few minutes, she wanted to enjoy it away from all of the others. Hearing its roar caused a laugh. "Ahh, how I have missed you." she said, kneeling down and filling up the bucket. Once she was done, she turned around to leave when she heard a laugh. Stopping what she was doing, she looked around but saw no one. Shrugging, she then left and made her way back. Kunai thought it best not to bring up the strange laugh that she heard.

Lunch was ready when she returned. Kakashi was serving the other two. "Glad to see that you didn't take to long." he said, handing her a small plate with rice balls and a variety of vegetables.

Kunai took the plate and sat down next to him. "Mmm..." she said, content with the little bit of food there was. It was enough to keep their energy level up, and that was good enough for her. However the other two began to complain about still being hungry. Kunai finished her rice balls and smiled brightly. "Well, if its not to much trouble, then I can go fish?" Her dark eyes looked at their shocked faces. "Is fish ok?" Seeing them nod, she went back to her vegetables. She could feel their eyes on her but she didn't mind. In fact, she had gotten quite used to it. So what if they were mad at her. Once done, she stood up. "I shall go fetch some fish for you both." Kunai turned to Kakashi and waited for his permission. When she got it, she made her way back to the river. Maybe by doing this act, those two wouldn't hate her as much.

Taking out a kunai, she stopped at the water's edge and waited patiently for a fish to swim by. Her eyes lit up when she saw one. Lifting up her hand, she prepared to throw it when she heard a bush behind her rustle. Snapping her head, she turned to where she had heard the noise. Frowning, she waited for a while and when the bushes remained still, Kunai turned back to the river again, waiting for another fish. Spotting another one, she raised her dagger again. Again, she heard a laugh. Turning, she threw the kunai at bush. Satisfied, she walked to her knife. However, there wasn't anyone there. She kicked the bush several times. Glaring, she bent down to take her dagger from the bush when she heard a chuckle from behind her. She wrapped her hands around the hilt and without warning she spun, throwing the dagger. However, it landed in a tree. Her eyes caught a man who was holding his hand over his chest. Her brow wrinkled as she looked at him. _'I know that my aim isn't that bad. I know I hit him!'_

"Well, its good a thing your aim's not a little better or I might have been hit." he said with a chuckle. His dark eyes looked at her frown, and he still kept that smile. "But what's a hermit to do?"

"A hermit? All the way out here?" she asked, walking past him and getting the kunai out from the tree. She frowned. The Chuunin held it in her hands as she walked back to the river. "Just be careful alright?" she asked as she put her attention back to the fish.

The man watched her for a while, taking in her movements and just as she was about to strike again, he popped up behind her. "A ninja should always be on their guard from an attack from behind." He chuckled again as he saw her face scrunch. He understood why some would find her attractive. She was rather cute. He moved back as he sensed her frustration.

She dropped her hand and looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Kunai was speechless. Since when did hermits know anything about ninja techniques? Blinking some she took a breath and smiled. "Thank you for the advice but right now, I am just trying to catch some fish." she said before dashing across the water to the other side of the river. '_Maybe now I can get away from that weird man.'_ Her dark eyes looked up to see him still on the other side. Finally! Her attention then turned to the fish swimming about in the river. Hopefully, her luck would change. Her dark eyes caught of a fish. Raising her hand, she prepared for a strike.

"You should always protect yourself. Its not safe to think that your enemy will just disappear." he said, popping up behind her with a amused grin on his face. His dark eyes looked at her expression as she turned around. This Chuunin had been described as shy and quiet for the most part. But her actions right now were saying otherwise. He crossed his arms over his chest and just watched her become fed up with him. He knew that she couldn't figure him out. The hermit saw her concentrate and storm to the middle of the river. Now was she really safe from his wrath?

Kunai huffed as she drew her own dagger out. She was determined to catch a fish, even if it was just one. She would get one. Her hand lifted up and her eyes looked around to see if that creepy man was there. After not seeing him, her attention went to the water where once again she focused on the fish beneath her. Once her eyes caught one, she prepared to capture it with her kunai. Her dark eyes watched and slowly she lift her hand to strike. However, she felt a small breeze. Looking up, she noticed that her dagger was gone and a shadow was above her. Frowning, she saw the man she was so diligently trying to get away from. Taking a deep breath, she could have screamed but she calmed herself. But his presence had broken her concentration and she went tumbling into the river. Popping her head up, she gasped for air. Hearing laughter a few feet from her, she stood up, not paying attention to her short kimono sticking her skin. Storming up, she reached out for her knife. "Give it back...its not yours."

The hermit chuckled and looked down at the woman who was glaring at him. '_He was right. She is quite cute, but her skills need some more tweaking. Oh...maybe she can be in my next novel.'_ His cheeks turned red. A smack was heard on his chest. Blinking out of thought, he looked down to see the small feisty woman hitting him. He couldn't help but break out into laughter at seeing this. She wasn't really hurting him, just obviously pissed that he had taken her weapon. "Ahh, I see that you would like your weapon back. Well, Miss Ninja, I can't do that. You should guard your weapons with your life." He nodded.

Her eyes widened and she stepped into a stance. "Don't make me fight you."

His eyes widened as the cloth was sticking to her skin. Another chuckle escaped as his eyes looked down to her chest and stopped. He opened his mouth to speak but only the sound of a loud smack was heard across his cheek, followed by a leg coming up high. He dodged with ease, but was impressed by her speed. "My my, someone wants this little weapon back." He could see her anger now. Her loud cries were sure to sound an alarm. He wondered if the others would come to see what was wrong. Was the leader doing his job?

She continued to fight. Jumping, swinging, kicking, trying to get a hit. Kunai got a few ones in, but for the most part, she was failing. He was pretty good for just a hermit. In fact, a little to good. Who was this man? She was about to jump kick when she felt someone's arms grab her and jump to a good distance away. Kunai wriggled some and kicked. "Oh let me go you big pervert! I have had enough of you looking at me like a piece of meat! Now give me back my kunai!"

"Kunai..."

That wasn't the hermit's voice. Kunai looked back to see Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. She frowned and then closed her eyes. "Sensei..." Her heart started to pound as she felt horrible.

"Kunai, you know that its wrong to hit civilians. What was happening?"

She took a deep breath when he had set her down. "He was a pervert and wouldn't give me back my kunai. He followed me around and was trying to give me advice. Stupid hermit." The dark haired woman glared at him. "What was I supposed to do?"

Kakashi had a hard time trying not to laugh and was grateful got the mask. He was grinning underneath. If only she knew of who she was dealing with. She wouldn't have said any of those things. "You should have walked away. I know, its your weapon, but you shouldn't have attacked him. He wasn't attacking you. There was no need for it. Besides, you never know who you might run into out here. Just try not to get into to many fights. Kay?"

Kunai opened her mouth to speak but knew that he was right. "Yes, Sensei." Her dark eyes looked to the river. "But what about food? I said I would bring them some fish."

"We have wasted a lot of time here. How about we catch something for dinner in an hour?" Seeing her nod, he jumped down and he felt her follow her back to camp. "They won't be mad at you. They would be fools if they were." However he stopped as they reached camp to see both Jounin had everything packed but were napping under a tree. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it seems this has taken longer then expected."

The Chuunin laughed. "Sensei, should I wake them?"

He sighed. "No, its getting close to night fall now. They should rest. We will just have to leave early tomorrow. We have lost some time with this whole ordeal."

Kunai lowered her head, smile fading. "It was all my fault." She walked to her mat and sat down. "I was the one who made everything like this. I was the one who ran off. I just wanted them to stop looking at me like I was this girl who shouldn't even be here. I wanted to them to like me."

He stood there and watched her. She was curled up in a little ball now. He moved to sit beside her. "Kunai, you have many wonderful abilities. I am sure that their jealousy will not hinder your ninja skills. I saw you beating up that old hermit." He nudged her gently. "Come on, you have to have more faith in yourself. What would the Fourth say right now?"

She blushed and was thankful that her face was hidden by her arms, but she smiled. An image of his face popped into her mind. He was smiling, those blue eyes holding respect for her. "He would tell me to stop worrying and focus on getting the mission done." It was a soft and muffled response. Kunai kept her face hidden as she was rather enjoying the image that her mind had sent her. "He would tell to get my mind off of it that we should get ramen." Laughter escaped as she thought of that.

Kakashi nodded. That was indeed his Sensei. If anything ever went wrong, you solve it with a bowl of nice hot ramen from Ichiraku's. That was Yondaime's answer for all things that were upsetting someone. A chuckle came from the Jounin. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, so you want to make the Hokage happy right?"

"Of course!"

"Then you will be fine on this mission. Make your village proud."

Kunai lifted her head. Tired eyes looked at him and she nodded. "I will." Her voice was soft as she shifted. She watched Kakashi stand and move to spread out his bedroll. Looking at her pack, she sighed. The Chuunin moved to set up her bedroll as well. Laying down, she looked up at the sky and counted the stars. Soon this mission would be over and she would be back home. Back with him. Slowly, she fell asleep. Dreams taking over her mind, sending her to a place where she was happy and loved. A place where she was in his arms.

In the morning, Kakashi work everyone up. He expected everyone to be ready to go in an hour. He watched Kunai sit up and then frowned. She wasn't her normal self. "Kunai?"

"Hmm?" She looked up. "Oh, Sensei. My kunai...the hermit must have left it here in the middle of the night." A bright smile appeared as she jumped up and put the kunai in her pouch.

Kakashi didn't want to think about this at the moment. He nodded. "Well, you will just have to thank him if you see him again."

She nodded when she heard Kakashi's words. "If I ever see him, then I will." Stretching, she stood there and looked at the morning sky. Kunai watched the many colors of the sky. Smiling, she then gathered her things and made her way to the group. She stood proud. Her eyes looked determined as Kakashi began explain the importance of the mission. It seemed as though he had been on a mission similar to this. Her back straightened as she focused, ready for anything. If both Hokage thought her up to this, then she would prove to them that she was. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and began to walk with them. Onto the mission, that was dangerous and yet exciting for her.

**End Chapter...**

I know...I haven't updated in forever. School has been keeping me very busy, but here is another chapter and I hope that you enjoy


	7. Getting to Know You

Hey there! I am glad to see that people are enjoying my story still. Not to worry, there is some Yondy and Kunai action headed your way. I promise. But I thought that people would want to get to know her a little better before that. I hope that you guys still continue to read this story as well as my others.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**Getting to Know You**

Her dark eyes stared at the unknown countryside in front of her. The path lead out of the forest and into a field. Her breath was steady and still on the air as she studied her surroundings. Perched on a tree, she looked around, waiting for her signal. Spying made her very nervous. What if she did something wrong? Hearing some rustling, she snapped her head, hand on dagger. Her sensei appeared next to her and nodded before leaving. Alright! It was time! Taking a slow breath in, she cleared her mind. Now was the time to go further in and obtain the information that she needed. Letting out that breath, she looked ahead. Pushing herself off the tree onto the next, she made her way to the destination. As she moved, a smile grew as excitement filled her entire being. Finally, she perched at her spot, dark eyes on the prowl. Not even a minute later, voices were heard below them. Peaking out from behind the tree trunk, she saw a group of ninja from the Stone village. Her eyes narrowed as they had been attacking Konoha for several months. Kunai pressed her lips together and listened intently.

"How many were sent to the northern border?"

"Fifty of our best. They should be ready to head into Konoha in six days time."

The other nodded. "I shall report it to Humura right away." With that he vanished, leaving the other three to go about their business.

Her eyes widened but didn't breath or make a noise for fear of being found out. She watched as they made they way down the path away from the forest. It wasn't until they were out of sight did she finally breath again. She leaned against the trunk, waiting for her team to meet back up. Closing her eyes, she calmed her throbbing heart. Feeling someone's presence near here, she slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi standing there. Kunai let out of sigh of relief. "You startled me."

"You shouldn't let your guard down in enemy territory. What did you find out?"

She stood slowly. "Fifty are headed to Konoha. They should be there in six days."

"That number is a bit low."

"Well, one of them said that it was fifty of their best." Kunai nodded and stretched some.

Kakashi looked to his right and then back to her. "We need to head home now." With that he vanished, leaving Kunai up in the tree tops for a while.

The chuunin stood there and then jumped down to the ground when she heard her teammates. She smiled and awaited for Kakashi to give the go ahead to start home. Kunai seemed rather happy to be going home. But once she was there, they would have to give a report to Sandaime. She bit her lip as they pushed forward. Hopefully, she would be able to see Minato in the midst of things. She understood that he would be busy with protecting the village. That didn't bother her much. He was a great leader and cared for his country. If she couldn't see him before this attack, then she would see him afterward. She might need to watch over the children or help defend Konoha. Kunai would do what she must. She pushed back her thoughts and feeling of him for now and focused on the mission ahead.

Relief filled the small chuunin as they passed through the gates to Konoha. They had made it home safely. Her eyes looked to the mountain where all the faces of the Hokage were. She smiled as she saw the last one and walked on, down through the market place. Children laughed and ran by her, not knowing of the danger that was headed that way. Her dark eyes narrowed as they gazed at the hokage headquarters. She had to complete her mission before she could have any fun. The rest of her team followed but stopped once they approached the guards. She saw one of the ones that had stopped her before but she didn't look scared now. Kunai stood proud and when she was granted permission to go through, she moved with pride. Kakashi walked in behind them and went into the Third's office as well. She stood there, silent, awaiting to speak.

Sandaime puffed on his pipe as he was reading over a few papers of missions and reports. No doubt they would be passed onto Yondaime as he had other matters to attend to. Jounin exams were coming up soon and prospects were starting to be brought forth. In fact, there was one standing in front of him. He blew some smoke to the side and cleared his throat. She seemed less tense and nervous. This mission must have done her some good. A small smile escaped his wrinkly mouth.

"Kunai, report."

She stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Well, we came across a few Stone ninja. They were discussing an ambush on the village. They should be here in three days time, sir. They are sending fifty of their finest."

Kakashi smiled underneath the mask. She was a strong woman, no doubt. Kunai was ready, but would the others see this?

Sandaime nodded and seemed to be in deep thought. After a few moments, he looked to Kakashi. "Alert the ANBU of this and have them report back to me in one hour." He looked towards Kunai. "You are free to go."

She bowed and then left. A heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. She walked down the empty halls, save for a few guards. Kunai looked down the hall to where his office was, but she lowered her head. She really needed to go back home. Her mother would be furious if she was out and about, not at home safe and sound. The dark haired woman rolled her eyes and sighed. Sadness filled her every being as she trudged down the hallway. She was just about to pass his door when she couldn't take it. Just a hello, that was all she needed. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door and knocked. Hearing his voice, she felt warm. Smiling, she opened the door and walked in to see his crazy blonde hair. Her dark eyes noticed that he wasn't alone. "Oh, I am sorry. I-I didn't..." She stopped, froze as she saw someone who she never wanted to see again.

"Good afternoon, Miss. I trust you had a safe journey?"

Her eyes widened but still she stayed quiet. How could she say anything mean or cruel in front of him? Maybe she could explain things later. No! She couldn't think like that. She stood there and clenched her fists. '_Kunai...just ignore him. Be polite and ignore him.'_ The dark haired woman smiled at him but couldn't bring herself to say anything for fear of snapping at him in front of Yondaime. She took a slow deep breath and moved her attention towards the one person who she had wanted to see on her mission more then anyone.

"Kunai, is something wrong?"

She blinked and looked at him, keeping quiet. She smiled after a while. Those blue eyes full of worry. It made her heart jump into the air and do flips.

He was sitting at his desk talking with the white haired man when she had walked in. He watched her closely as she stood there seeming to be frozen in time. Yondaime didn't seem to mind the old man very much. His cheerful smile came back as he looked from the man to the woman who just walked in. "Have you met him before, Kunai?" He seemed curious now as her face couldn't hide her distaste for the older man. What on earth had he done?

"I-I well, yes on my mission." She kept most of what happened to herself. Her opinion didn't matter at the moment.

"Well, Miss I assume that you did. Perhaps a drink to celebrate your return?"

"Jiraiya, I don't think that will be necessary."

The older man looked at the Hokage and then frowned some. "Ah, I suppose that I shall have to go to the bar by myself. Well, at least Tsunade won't be there." he said, scratching the back of his head.

Kunai stared at the two in complete confusion. They talked as though they had known each other for years. Just who was this perverted old man? How did Yondaime know him? When he looked back at her, she smiled, not sure how else to react at the moment.

"Well, I guess you two want some alone time together or something. You really know how to catch them, Minato." Jiraiya chuckled and then waved goodbye. He past Kunai and leaned down. "Take good care of him." He stood up and smiled big. "I have some research awaiting. Till next time cutie!" he said, winking at her before leaving the two alone for once.

Her cheeks went bright red. She turned around to yell him, but he had already went through the door. Her eyes narrowed as she ran out. "Listen...you...you pervert..." He was gone. She threw her arms in the air and marched back in, huffing some as she was frustrated with the whole situation. It wasn't until she heard that familiar laughter that brought her back. Gasping, she looked up with wide eyes. "Y-Yondaime-sama...I am so sorry..."

He shook his head, still chuckling some as he watched her. He had never seen her act this way before. She was always so reserved. It was kinda of refreshing to see her show her emotions to him. "No need to be sorry for being you. Most women react that way to him." He stood up and walked closer to her. "He has a weird way with women." He stopped in the middle of the office watching her calm down. Her upset face was rather cute. Again he found himself getting lost in her. There was something special about her. He didn't know what to think. Was it selfish of him to stop thinking about the village and daydream about her? He didn't know but he wasn't trying to stop. He rather enjoyed her company and just her in general.

"Al-alright." She lowered her head. That man really knew how to get under her skin, but here Yondaime was being his kind, patient self. It would never cease to amaze her. She smiled and looked back up him with those sparkling eyes. "Well, no matter whoever that man was, I shall try in the future not to lose my temper around him." Once again, she heard his laughter and frowned. "What?"

"You say that now but I have never seen any woman tolerate him. Not even Tsunade, his teammate."

"Who? He is part of this village?"

He nodded. His blue eyes looking at her as she took a small closer to him. "Yes, his team is famous. Tell me, Kunai, did you ever learn who the Sannin were?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "I-I well, yes I did, but he couldn't be."

"Yes, Jiraiya is one of them, and he was my teacher."

She stood speechless, just staring at him. No, the man that was a pervert taught the patient man before her? It couldn't be. They were two different people. Kunai blinked and then sighed. "I-I am s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to be r-rude. I was just...well..."

"Its alright. You didn't know. Besides, you were just expressing your annoyance. Don't be sorry. You were not being rude in any way. In fact, you were being a normal woman." He smiled and moved to stand right in front of her. His arms opened and he gave her a warm hug. "I am glad that you are safe. I was worried for a while, but you are strong. A great ninja, I can see that in you." he said before pulling away.

She stood there and smiled. This was why she went to him. He made her feel wanted, like she was suppose to be here. He made her feel like this was where she belonged. "Th-thank you, Hoka­­-"

"Minato...remember?"

She laughed. "Minato...thank you." In the back of her mind, she could hear her conscious telling her to go home soon. Kunai didn't want to leave not yet. She would go home to her parents yelling and criticizing everything that she did. They didn't understand her like he did. She smiled even though there was some sadness in her dark eyes. "I-I have to leave soon."

"Ah, your parents must be worried. I shall see you soon enough." There was some mischief in his eyes as he looked at her. Yes, he knew that he would see her soon.

"Good night, Minato." Kunai bowed but she came back up, she felt his lips gently kiss her forehead. Her cheeks went pink as she looked at the floor now. After a few minutes, she left him alone and content. She smiled brightly as she walked the streets. A few children were playing as she walked by. Kunai waved and continued along. She looked back and gazed at the mountain and the Hokage building. Her heart fluttered and then she shook her head some. The chuunin didn't think that her parents would approve of her falling for Yondaime. Her dark eyes seemed filled with disappointment as she moved along to her home. Her home, where both of her parents wanted her to forget the ways of a ninja. Where what made her happy was never taken into account. Sighing, she opened the door and walked through.

"Kunai, thank goodness you are safe. We were worried about you." her mother said, giving her a small hug. "Now that you are back, we can discuss some things. Your father and I have found a job for you. It's working with the seamstress, Maio."

Her eyes widened and she backed away. "What?"

"Yes, you don't have to do this ninja thing anymore. You can grow up now. Kunai you can finally be an adult."

"Mother...I-I don't want to. I want to protect the village. I want to teach the children!! No, you can't take away what I love to do. I want to be a ninja. I can be a ninja."

"Child, how long are you going remain just a mediocre ninja? You can't live like that. I recently heard you went on a mission to spy on another village. Kunai, you just can't live like that." Her mother tapped her foot against the wooden floor. She crossed her arms and stared at her daughter. She shook her head a few times. "You just don't get it, do you? Kunai, you will never be a great ninja. Just give it up."

Her dark eyes went from wide to narrow. Sorrow hit her heart like an arrow. "How can you say something like that to your own daughter? How can you be so cruel? Can't you just be proud of me?" She was searching her mother's face for some kind of recognition. There was none there as far she could tell. Tears stung in her eyes. Kunai couldn't take it anymore and ran to her room. She didn't care if she was hungry and that she had missed dinner. All she wanted to do was go to her room and just drown in her sorrow.

She closed her door and plopped on her bed. Kunai looked out the window with a tear streaked face. The sun was setting behind the mountain. Her bottom lip quivered as she sat there. "I-I won't give up. No...never..." She closed her eyes and tried to make the tears stop. Yondaime's words rang in her ears as more tears spilled over. After a few minutes, she realized that it wasn't going to work. No matter how hard she tried, her mother would never think that being a ninja was a great accomplishment. She pressed her lips together and clenched the sheet beneath her. Looking away from the Hokage office, she watched the children playing. Her eyes caught sight of someone who made her heart jump playing with them. She inched closer to the window and rested her head on the cool glass. She watched as the man smiled and ran around with them. Now there was someone who always believed in her. He looked up after a while and she gasped. His blue eyes pierced her heart as she looked back at him. In almost an instant, she vanished from the window. A hand was on her heart. He was so good with children, so sweet and he believed in her, one of the few. '_Why...why can't I have him? Why can't I be happy?'_

Kunai laid down on her bed and yawned. Her dark eyes looked at the ceiling and eventually her mind went to him. She couldn't help it now. He was just to amazing to her. Taking a slow breath in, she closed her eyes and let it out gradually. However, she jumped when she head someone knocking on her window. Since when did that happen? Sitting up, she looked at it and she quickly turned around. Why was he here? What was he doing? She gulped and turned around. Opening the window, she just looked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I would go for an evening stroll, and I thought to myself that a companion would be nice. Besides, it makes a good excuse to come over and cheer you up. You looked a bit down earlier." He smiled a goofy, nervous grin.

She looked to be stunned by his suggestion and looked back to the door. What if her mother decided that she wanted to talk more about this supposed new job of hers? She shrugged. At this point, she didn't care and needed a pick me up. Smiling a little, she nodded. "Yeah, I am...I-I mean was."

"Then come on, you need this." Once he had said that, he extended his hand and waited for her to take it. He felt giddy and excited. Yondaime felt nervous but should he really? His heart was pounding as he waited for her to place that small yet light hand in his. It seemed like years but then it was there, holding on tightly. He looked down at her and helped her out of her window before closed it. His blue eyes looked around, then back at her. They lit up as an idea stuck him. "I have just the thing that will cheer you up."

**End Chapter...**

Alrighty, its a nice long chapter with a good cliffhanger ending. I am sorry for not posting so much lately but I have been really busy with work and conventions. So enjoy this, and hopefully there should be another chapter on its way soon. Thanks for reading!


	8. A Night Like This

I see that everyone liked my little cliffhanger. Don't worry this chapter is all sweet and completely cute! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of time into it.

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**A Night Like This**

He looked back to her and smiled. There she was being quiet and completely confused. His grin only grew as he turned his head back. His heart was doing flips as he wasn't sure how well she would like this little surprise. His blue eyes gazed at the evening sky ahead of them. This would be something that she could treasure forever. It was something special, for her. Yondaime felt her hand tighten its grip on his, and it almost caused a chuckle. She was just as nervous as he. Well, that seemed to calm his nerves a little. Still, even now, he couldn't truly believe that she liked him. It was only an assumption, but it was a rather good one. Many people did, many women. However, there was this special way about her that made her unique. He glanced back to see her face looking beyond him, deep in thought. Thinking, it best to just leave her there, he lead her further away from her home. Further away from all of the stress that was caused from that house.

He pulled her through the side streets of the market, past the school and training grounds. Yondaime stopped just before the stairs to the Hokage office. Turning to face her, he kept his hand in hers. He offered a grin and nodded. "I am taking you somewhere that you cannot tell anyone about. It's my special place." He looked like a person who was about to share an important hideout that only his close friends were aloud to know about. His blue eyes seemed to glisten in the dimming sun. They were full of delight and excitement.

She laughed lightly and then nodded. "I-I won't tell a soul."

"Good." With that he turned and headed up the stairs. He kept a rather loose grip on her hand so that if she wanted to let go she could. Up and up, it never seemed to stop. The endless stairs just kept coming. He didn't complain and neither did she. For they were walking hand in hand being completely content. He lead her into the mountain stronghold that held everyone in times of crisis. But he didn't stop, he lead her to the other side and looked for a door. He didn't let go of her small hand. Finally, he found it and then went outside. There were a few more stairs and then they were on top of the mountain. He heard her gasp and smiled. His hand let hers go so that she could get a better look.

Her dark eyes looked over the city that she had come to love so much. She looked back at him to see he was enjoying the view. The wind blew her hair some but she let it blow. Her eyes were looking at someone who was doing the nicest thing imaginable. Kunai felt her bottom lip quivering, and she quickly turned around to look at Konoha. She couldn't let him see her tears, not again. He might think that this was a horrible surprise. But she couldn't help but let the tears fall. This was her last night as a ninja. Her last night to be as she wanted to be. Thoughts of defying her mother for one more day with him filled her head. But they left soon after. If she went against her mother's wishes anymore then she would be disowned. Kunai was sure of that. Her heart ached as she peaked through her bangs. She could see his ever happy face. Again a sharp pain went through her heart. Taking a deep breath, she decided to let it all out. Let him know exactly how she felt. This was the last night of her being a ninja, someone with pride. Clearing her throat, she turned to face him, tears streaking.

His blue eyes were focused on the city. A warm smile was on his face as he watched over it. It was his town, his country. He loved it so much and all of the people in it. However the moment of contentment didn't last to long as he heard her sniff. Terror was in his heart as he thought he had made the wrong move. Maybe she didn't like him at all and was scared to tell him for fear of being angry and dismissing her. He sighed and pushed his smile as he took a few steps towards her. But her face didn't look afraid, it looked sad, in pain. The smile fled and worry filled his face. "Kunai...what's wrong?"

As much as she wanted to tell him, all words left her as she just stared, tears falling. Her mind went blank, and she wanted to run away. All she could do was shake her head. Her small frame was shaking. Before she could bring herself to open up, Kunai turned and took a step back to the door. It was embarrassing to even say what her heart felt. After all, it was just some simple teen crush. It wasn't anything to special. Every girl had one on him at least once in their life. She took another step but stopped when she felt his hand grabbed her wrist. Her dark eyes widened but she didn't face him. Kunai couldn't being herself to say anything.

"You know, you can tell me anything. I won't laugh or find whatever is on your mind boring and not worth my time. I am here for you, Kunai." His blue eyes still held worry as he was terrified that he was the one who made those tears fall.

"To-tomorrow, I-I won't be a ninja."

He blinked and slowly turned her around to face him. "You won't be a ninja?"

Her tear streaked face looked at him and then nodded slowly. "M-my mother said that I-I am going to be a seamstress tomorrow. No m-more ninja."

It all hit him. Her parents had arranged this. No wonder she was so sad. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath. He let go of her arm. When she didn't run, he waited for her to speak. He listened to her cries of her family being unreasonable. Yondaime crossed his arms and tilted his head in a cute way. "Your mother wants only the best for you Kunai. I cannot go against their wishes. They love you very much and are afraid of what being a ninja means. While I admire your courage, I don't think it would be right to say that you should continue down this path when your parents are against it." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing her tears still fall, he wasn't sure what else to say. It pained him to see her like this. But he couldn't save her from her parents. That was something that she would have to learn how to do on her own.

She wiped her face and took a deep breath. It was now or never. _Kunai, just say it. Look at him, at least let him know how you feel before you become another person for him to protect._ Her eyes looked up at his and a few more tears fell. "Mi-Minato..."

He blinked and waited. Whatever she was trying to say must be important because her face kept scrunching up ever so slightly. His cheeks went pink for a brief moment. She always did things that were so cute at times. He was going to miss training her.

"I-I...I..." Kunai looked away, and then took a deep breath, her eyes to the ground. "I like you. I like you more then anyone I know. You are very nice and your words of encouragement have meant more then you will ever know. I will treasure all the little times we have had and even the small kisses that I wished could have been longer. The nights when I prayed that I would dream about you will never cease even after tonight. I will never forget you, and I wanted to at least let you know all of this before I become just another girl tomorrow. You...you are an amazing man. Please don't forget me." Tears fell onto the ground as she let her head hang. It was to much for her to bare and the silence that he was giving her was breaking her heart. Kunai couldn't take it anymore. She moved away from him, turning and walking to the door.

Her words hit him with shock. His eyes stared at her and wasn't sure if she was really saying them or if he was imagining them. His own emotions were screaming out for him to run after her, but his feet were glued to the ground. What was happening to him? Why was he so afraid? He was trying to figure out what his heart wanted when he heard her footsteps getting further away. He moved swiftly to gather her in his strong arms. He could feel her body shake as she sobbed into his chest. Smiling softly, he lifted her chin. "Kunai..." He couldn't even find words that would give her any hope. It was times like this that caused for desperate measures. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a gentle one to give her the hope of happiness that she needed.

Her eyes widened but her body soon fell limp as his warm lips hit her now rather salty ones. Sure enough, hope and excitement ran through her as she pressed her lips against his. No one would know of this secret, just them. This was their special place. Nobody would separate them here. For once, she let down the wall of despair and let him warm her very spirit. She would still see him. Kunai was sure of it. There was no need to act this way. But to let out her long desire for him was a big relief to her. She never thought it would lead to this. Then again, he was full of surprises. Kunai stood there, content that she was kissing someone who held her heart without them even realizing it.

The sun seem to set behind them as they continued to embrace each other. The last light from the sun could barely be seen as they finally broke the kiss. Staring deeply in each other's eyes, they seemed to be searching for what to say, what to do next. The crickets chirped in the background as the stars began to twinkle. A comfortable silence had fallen with the two as they continued to stare. Slowly they both smiled. It seemed as though no matter what lay ahead of them, they had this one moment. The truth was out there for the other to read. It was enough to make them happy.

Yondaime laughed lightly and pulled her in for a soft hug. Her scent seemed to make his heart pound even more as he held her tight. He knew that he would have to let her go eventually, but for now, he could keep her close. This would be a night that she could remember when times were bad. His mind started to think about how to fix everything.

She nuzzled his chest. No one was watching. Kunai could let her guard down and be herself. Her small arms wrapped around his waist. Her head could barely reach his chest. A bright grin was on her face as her tears finally stopped. It was all thanks to the man standing before her. After a while, she pulled her head up and looked at his blue eyes. "Minato...thank you...for ev-everything." Her voice was soft and on the brink of breaking again.

He stroked her cheek and smiled softly. "Kunai...you needn't thank me. Thank yourself. For you have given me happiness." He looked to the now dark sky. The moon was rising and giving a faint light over everything. He took in a deep breath and let it out. She would have to go soon and so would he. He had to give missions tomorrow and listen to yet another lecture from Sandaime. He wished he could stay with her, but the country needed him to. "Come on, I will walk you back." he said, taking her hand and winking at her.

She took it and laughed some. Down the many stairs they both went, and all she could think about was that one soft kiss. It melted her heart more and more with each passing thought of it. Her hair bounced just like her steps as they walked down the side of the mountain. Sure this was the last night as a ninja, but at least it ended happily. At least, she had a happy night. She would take this to heart and treasure it every single moment. Who cares what her mother would say now? She had this one moment. Her eyes glanced at him when they were on the streets again. He was smiling brightly. That was enough to give her the confidence that she needed. Maybe, just maybe he did like her as much as she liked him.

About thirty minutes later, they arrived back at her window. They stopped and just stared at each other for a while. Time passed by so slowly. He finally looked away. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Well, maybe one day I shall drop by your shop sometime to see if you could mend my coat." Hearing her laughter, he smiled. He leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. "Goodnight Kunai, sweet dreams." With that, he watched her climb into her room. Shaking his head, he began to walk back to his room at headquarters. His mind was already working on a plan to save her from having to something that she hated. As he walked his office, a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Got it."

**End Chapter...**

I know. It took me forever to write this. But con season is in affect. Not to worry. This chapter had lots of fluff so I hope that you enjoyed it. Come back soon for the next installment. You can find out what Yondaime has planned. See ya soon!


	9. Jounin to the Rescue

I have edited all of my chapters due to the findings in Naruto Chapter:367. Alright, con season is almost over. I know, I should really be posting a lot more then this. But what with work and sewing, I am really busy. School should be starting soon, but don't get discouraged. I shall still post. I am aiming for at least a chapter a month. That sounds fair right? Ok, so without further adue, I give you the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**Jounin to the Rescue**

Kunai's eyes fluttered open as she heard her alarm blaring. Her hand came out from beneath the covers and slapped the button to make the awful noise stop ringing in her ears. Slowly, she pushed herself up and the sheet fell off her back. Her sleeping cap was tilted slightly on her head. Yawning, she heard her mother calling for her that breakfast was ready. Looking at the clock, she blinked, and then she was awake. It was almost time to meet up with her teammates. She kicked off the sheet and scrambled for her closest. Slipping on her short purple kimono, she wrapped her belt around her waist, making sure that all of her tools were there. Kunai took off the sleeping cap and tossed it on her bed. Brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror with a smile. Her dark eyes looked down at the head protector that she had earned so many years before. Putting it on her forehead, she was about to tie it when she heard her mother's voice calling her again. She lowered it and her bright smile faded. Memories of the day before flashed in her mind. Her mother's words rang in her ears as she stood there. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. Her hands tightened around the blue head protector.

"Give me a sec, mother!" she called before moving to the closet again. Her hands were still gripping the fabric of the head protector. She looked at her arm and then tied it there. Satisfied, she pulled out her long kimono that she only wore occasionally. Being a seamstress, it didn't seem that her other attire would be appropriate. So, she wore it under the longer kimono. Her pride as a ninja wouldn't be tarnished, just hidden from curious eyes. Hearing her mother's nagging comments about her breakfast becoming too cold, she grunted and took one last look at her room. This was her first day as a normal girl. To Kunai, it felt very odd.

Stopping in the dining room, she sat down and ate her breakfast. Her mind was elsewhere, ignoring her parent's talking about nothing. It wasn't until her mother starting talking about the hokage that brought her out of her own thoughts. She ate another mouthful of rice and listened. She had come in half way and wasn't sure which one they were talking about. Instead, she decided to keep her mind clean of any thoughts of a certain blonde hokage. However that was hard after a while because it was that one that her mother so happened to be discussing. Frowning, she heard another rumor that her mother was complaining about.

"Well, honestly, he needs to settle down with his antics. I can't believe that he was foolish enough to be out with a girl in plain sight. Honestly, he needs to keep a good head on his shoulders. He should be protecting the village, not prancing around with some woman. Goodness, some people even told me that the woman looked a lot like our Kunai. But it couldn't have been. She isn't the bravest of that bunch. He couldn't possibly want her anyway."

She blushed but then frowned. She was sitting right here. Looking up, she cleared her throat. "I always hated when you talked about me like I wasn't even here."

"Well, dear, I am sorry. I didn't think you had come down from your room. You never eat with us anymore."

Kunai rolled her eyes. "So that gives you an excuse to insult me and a hokage. You know that sort of thing will get you into trouble one day."

Her father chuckled and coughed some when his wife kicked him underneath the table. His warm eyes looked to his daughter. "While, I admire that attitude of yours, what is said in this house won't get your mother into much trouble. Now, shouldn't you be heading to your new job?" He smiled warmly, showing her that now was a good time to escape her mother's wrath.

She nodded and gave her father a goodbye hug. "I will be home for dinner I suppose. See ya." she said, walking to the door. Slipping on her shoes, she walked out the door, making her way to marketplace.

Her eyes looked all around at the small ninja running to school. A warm smile came over her, and her heart ached a little. She knew that she couldn't help them or see them, but she could be proud of them. She could cheer for them during the Chuunin exams. Her hand gripped where she had hidden her symbol of being a ninja. A curt nod came from her as she continued to walk along. This was what he wanted, for her to live and be happy. Her cheeks went pink as she recalled that he might stop by to have his coat fixed. Well, that would keep her spirit alive for a while. Oh how she missed his big grin. Pretty soon Kunai came out of her reverie. She was standing in front of the store where she was to work until her mother said otherwise. Taking a deep breath, she stopped and took a long breath before entering. "Good Morning, Miao-san."

The older woman looked up from her machine. "Come in, sit down and shut up. Don't touch anything. I will be with you in just a moment."

"Oh, um, alright." Kunai looked all around at the many fancy kimonos, jackets, and other clothes. She smiled as she reached to touch a rather fancy wedding kimono. But her hand was smacked by a wooden ruler. Frowning, she rubbed her hand and looked at the woman now. She had slight wrinkles under her green eyes and a grim look. "I told you to sit down and wait."

"I-I am sorry..."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, m-my mother, Haruko sent me here to work. I am Kunai." she said with a bow.

"Figures, your mother told me about you. I should have known." A long sigh was heard, and then she grabbed her by the wrist. "Well, sit here and make yourself useful." she said, pushing her into a chair in front of a sewing machine.

"Excuse me, but I have never sewed before in my life." Kunai looked embaressed.

"Wha? What have you been doing your entire life child?"

She looked up proudly. "Training to be a Konoha ninja."

Miao rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, none of those tricks are going to help you here. I suppose I shall have to teach you things that you can actually use in life. Sit down, shut up, and watch me carefully. I am only going to show you once."

Kunai nodded and focused on the task at hand. However, her heart hurt. She wasn't the nicest of teachers and while some of the teachers at the academy were a little cruel, they were never this harsh. She wasn't nearly as good as Yondaime. And with that thought, her mind went to him and wondered what he was doing right now, probably paperwork which he hated. She pictured his face looking tired as he read some boring report and stamped it. It made her laugh which caused her to be scolded as she wasn't paying attention any more. _Oh, Minato...I wish I was with you right now. Not here..._

* * *

His bright blue eyes were extra bright this morning as he made his way through the halls. He nodded at a few people as he walked along, bidding them good morning. His unruly hair was peeking out from his own head protector and bouncing along with him as he seemed to have a spring in his step, more so then usual. He knew that his master plan was fool proof. Yondaime knew that his plan would make her smile, and she had such a nice one. It was warm and completely cute! His cheeks went pink, but he cleared it away. He was about to talk with Sarutobi. He couldn't be seen blushing over a girl, regardless of how he felt about her. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door once. Not hearing an answer, he frowned and then waited a few seconds. There were voices. So, he decided to just go ahead and ask, get it over with. He opened the door and grinned. "Good morning, Sandaime!"

The older hokage stared in shock as a Daimyo and his wife were discussing a form of payment for hiring some of the Konoha ninja. This wasn't a very professional sight, and Sarutobi was sure that he had given him enough paperwork to last him through lunch. Why was he here? He sighed, his ever angry face back on. "Yondaime, haven't you paperwork to do?" He was trying to be polite, but it was just so difficult with that stupid grin on his face.

"Oh that. Well, I was working on it like you said, but this one needs both of our signatures." he said, barely being able to contain his happiness.

He snatched the paper that he was holding out of his hand. He read it over quickly and put it down. Looking up at the taller man, he frowned. "Just one?"

Yondaime nodded. "Mmhm, I was reckless. Sorry."

Another heavy sigh came as he signed it. "There, now get going! I have other business to attend to." His eyes looked to the couple who were waiting.

"Yes, sir!" With that, the Fourth Hokage took his leave from the Third's office. His grin, if possible, was now even bigger. "Perfect." he said as he made his way to his own office to summon a few jounin. He couldn't leave just yet. There still some work to be done here. But after that, he would make sure his plan had worked. He walked into his own small office and took off his coat. Folding it, he set it on the chair and then began to fold the document that had been signed by both Hokage. Once done, he looked up when he heard a knock at his door. "Yes?"

Kakashi walked in slowly and stopped before the desk. "You asked me to see you this morning, Hokage?"

"Kakashi, you needn't speak to me like that. I am your sensei after all. Besides, I have a mission for you." He nodded, his grin seeming to grow by the minute. Yes, Kakashi would do very nicely for this mission.

"Alright. What is it?" It was another master plan. Kakashi shook his head slightly, but underneath the mask he was smiling as well. Minato was like Jiraiya in some ways, very sneaking at getting what he wants.

Yondaime stood and handed him the coat with the paper tucked safe inside. "I want you to deliver this to Miao-san. It needs to be fixed again, the hem is coming out."

"This sounds like a mission for the genin, Sir."

"No, it's a high ranking mission. An A class even." He nodded curtly. "No go on…." He turned him around and pushed him through the door. "It could be life or death." He said, as Kakashi was all the way out in the hallway. He was shoved into Sandaime who didn't look all too happy about Yondaime's little incident earlier.

Kakashi took his leave and vanished, taking care of the mission that he had been put on.

"Life or death huh?"

* * *

Kunai stared at the clock. Shaking her head, she looked at the pins that were in the cushon on the table. Picking it up, she looked at one of the flags on the wall, by the door. Picking one out, she threw it and aimed it for a small flower in the middle. After a few misses, she decided to try one more time, however, she heard the entry bell. Kunai stood up but stopped when she heard Miao telling her to stay put. Grumbling, she sat back down and kept doing target practice. A laugh escaped as she remembered one of the first times that Minato had taught her how to throw a kunai right. She had gotten much better after he had shown her a few tricks. Picking up another pin she threw it at the flag but gasped as she saw someone that she didn't expect to see.

"I didn't know that seamstresses did that?" Kakashi said, entering the back room.

Her dark eyes widened as she quickly stood up and almost fell over her chair. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I was just about to ask the same thing." Miao said, tapping her foot on the hardwood floor.

The former ninja blinked and then spotted the coat that she knew all too well. Her eyes seemed to light up. "Was there something wrong with the coat? Does it need to be fixed? She asked, taking a few steps towards him.

"Hold it, Kunai. Take your place at the table and pin that fabric that I told you to do an hour ago."

Kakashi walked further in as Kunai moved out of the way with a saddened face. His smile growing as he had a sneaky feeling that his former trainer was about to save the day. "Well, Miao-san, it would seem that I have been sent here to deliver you a message as well as a coat." He said, setting the coat down.

"Well, what's the message?" Miao began to unfold it when the scroll fell out and rolled down the table.

"He told me that the hem was coming out again."

She raised an eyebrow as her green eyes looked at the Jounin with supposition. "And I suppose that he sent orders on how to do it?"

He gulped and then looked up at the girl who seemed to have taken a hold of the Hokage's heart. A smile began to form underneath the mask as he took a few steps towards Kunai. "Actually Miao-san, that letter is for your apprentice." He pointed at the Chuunin who was doing a horrible job at pinning.

"Kunai, get over here child and read this." Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him and then back at the small dark haired girl. Tapping her foot, she waited for the forlorn girl to walk over bewildered as to what was going on. Miao picked up the scroll and handed it to Kunai. "It's for you, read."

Kunai blinked and looked at Kakashi who nodded. She looked back at the scroll and then opened it very carefully. Her eyes darted back and forth as she read its contents.

_By order of the third hokage, Sarutobi of Konoha- Minato is given the right to choose a single kunai from the city weapons cache. The Fourth Hokage is solely responsible for the maintenance and care of this weapon-it is to be issued to him for personal use immediately._

Her eyes widened as she finished reading it, the scroll falling from her hands. She leaned against the table because her head was getting very dizzy. She looked at Kakashi who shrugged hiding his happiness for this woman who seemed to have been living a life of oppression of her ninja skills. She blinked a few times and tried to catch her breath. Did this mean that she was to be part of ANBU? No, she had not passed the Jounin exams yet. A kunai for his personal use, did that mean her? It couldn't be. She wasn't a weapon. She wasn't even a good ninja. Kunai looked at Miao-san for some type of order, but all she got was an angry glare.

"Your mother has given me strict orders not to let you roam free with any of the ninja in this village or any others. You are to be a seamstress, not a ninja."

"But, Miao-san, I haven't been learning very much sewing, and this isn't just some ninja. This is Kakashi! He is an ANBU member and was sent here by none other the one of the Hokage himself. That must mean something to you!" she said, seeming to plead with this woman to let her go to the Fourth.

"Don't give me that face. It's not going to work on me, child. I don't care if the First walked through my door and asked for you personally. He isn't getting you. Your parents want this for you. Remember you are not part of the ninja anymore."

"That is quite enough from you, Miao-san. I shall inform the Hokage of both of your decisions. Good day." He bowed to them both and then looked at Kunai. He then turned and walked out of the store to hear scolding coming from the back as he took a step out of the building. After a few steps, he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning his head, he saw the spiky blonde hair of a certain hokage standing tall. He turned around and faced him. "I delivered it as promised. I guess she can't break away from the chains of her parents' wishes."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Well, my dear student, watched and be amazed." He said, turning and walking into the shop. Frowning, he heard an angry bitter voice coming from the back and a small timid voice trying to fight back. '_Her fire is dwindling. Certainly, she won't lose that spark to her._' After a few minutes, he rang the bell and looked around. His ears were still listening to the dispute, but it was getting softer as they knew a customer was in the front. His bright blue eyes looked all around the shop and stopped once they were on a beautifully crafted white kimono. His seemed almost entranced by the quality of the clothing. Minato imagined Kunai wearing it. A smile grew on his face as he stood there off in his own little world. However, it was broken by the cough bitter woman. His cheeks flushed as he blinked a few times and realized that there was someone else in the room.

"Can I help you?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, in fact you can." He said, smiling brightly. "I sent a coat to be mended and I was just wondering if the hem had been fixed yet. I feel so awkward without it."

"I can check on that for you."

"Oh miss?"

She tried to hide the groan, but it could be heard. "Yes?"

"Could you send your new pupil out here with it?"

"Certainly."

He nodded and waited until he heard the light patter of feet coming close to him. "Hokage-sama!" Kunai's voice held shock and behind it, happiness.

"Ah, Kunai! I see that you have my coat. Is it mended?"

She looked at her feet. "No, Hokage-sama. I am a horrible seamstress. I can't fix it."

He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "I assume that you received my letter."

She looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Hokage-sama….I am not…I can't-"

"And I can pick any kunai, you know." He said, tapping her nose. "Hmm, it seems that I have chosen. I pick you Kunai. You shall be my own personal kunai." He beamed as he looked up at Miao-san.

"You can't get away with this, Ho-hokage-sama." She looked flabbergasted.

Kunai giggled some and looked up at Minato for her orders. She was relieved that she had been chosen but also glad to be back as a ninja.

"Get your things, Kunai. It's time to leave."

She nodded and ran into the back, picking up the scroll along with the rest of her things. She laughed as she ran past the mirror. Skidding to a stop, she nodded and set everything down before taking off the long kimono, revealing her ninja attire. Satisfied, she walked through the door with a bright smile.

"Let's go, Kunai." He said, extending a hand for her to take.

The dark haired woman nodded and ran to his side. "Take care, Miao-san." She said, walking hand in hand with Minato. She was right by his side as she walked through the streets back to the Hokage's office. Her laughter was heard as she walked by his side.

Kakashi was on her other side, beaming underneath the mask. It seemed that these two complimented each other very well. He could already see what they could not, a happy couple. Chuckling to himself, he knew that she would be happy. His sensei would make sure of that. Shaking his head, he walked slightly ahead to give them some space.

Minato looked down at her and quickly took her things. "Where are my manners?"

She laughed and looked at him with caring eyes. "It's alright, Minato." She watched his cheeks become bright red as she spoke his name. Kunai said it out in front of everyone. She had completely forgotten that they were in front of so many people. Both of them had. Her own cheeks went pink as she saw that. "So where to?" she asked, after a while. Kunai already had an idea of what he was about to say.

"Let's get some ramen to celebrate your return!"

**The End…**

School and work have been crazy these past few months, but not to fear, this chapter was extra long for everyone! So I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it! I am really excited about writing the next chapter! See ya!


	10. Plans Unfold

I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this. Many of you have left me or stopped reading because of far better stories, but I thank you, those that are still reading this. You rock! Finals are almost over and then more writing for me. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN Naruto!!**

**Plans Unfold**

Her dark eyes looked over the plans that were before her. It was four days till the Stone Village attacked with their men. She was standing before both Hokage and several Jounin. What was she doing here? Kunai felt somewhat out of place, but every time she looked nervous, Minato would look at her and give a wink. A smile appeared on her face right before Sandaime called her name. It faded and she stood straight. Her eyes focused on the older man. Gulping, she shifted her weight on her feet. "Yes, Sandaime-sama?" Her voice was a little shaky, but it held a hidden confidence that Minato was working so hard to push out.

He puffed on his pipe and looked from the window to the woman who had previously had been on a rather high ranking mission. "Kunai, you have proven time and time again that your skills are improving. But there is still one more test to see if you are truly able to handle the job of Jounin." Once again, he puffed on his pipe. He walked towards her. "Each Jounin goes through a rather difficult test to show their worthiness. However, like the Chuunin exams, they are very long and we don't have enough time to hold one just for a few. So, I am holding a rather small test. You shall be judged on your knowledge and above all else, you're fighting skills as a ninja. You are responsible for a team, as a Jounin is, and shall have to protect them at all costs. So, I shall assign a group of three for you to go on a mission. If you can come back all in one piece, with everyone intact, then you shall be given the title. Understood?"

Her eyes widened and she looked to Minato who nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. Taking only a few seconds, she thought on how this was her chance to prove to the Fourth that she was ready to be stronger. That she could keep his attention. Once and for all, she could prove to her parents that she was indeed capable of becoming a Jounin. "Yes, sir. When do I report?" Kunai stood tall, with a creeping smile. Her confidence level was starting to rise even more. "Report in front of the school in an hour, Yondaime shall give you your team of three."

"Yes, sir." With that she left, taking a few moments to look at Minato with pride. Once she was outside of the office and walking through the marketplace, she laughed and cheered. Many people thought that she was rather crazy, but she couldn't help it. Joy was in her heart as she walked to her house. Kunai didn't care what her parents said today. She would become a Jounin. She would be at the top finally, and they could no longer tell her to quit this harmful job. If she became of higher rank, she could tell her mother once and for all to leave her alone, that she had made it. Jumping some, the young woman saw her house. Taking a deep breath she began her journey towards a confrontation that she could win. She knew she could. She would win this one, just like the many that she had won because of Minato. Kunai didn't know what she would do without him.

Opening her door, she walked in and slid off her shoes. Not hearing any commotion coming from in the house, she assumed that no one was at home. She went to her room and opened her door. Her eyes widened to see her mother standing right there, arms crossed. Horror filled her as she closed the door behind her. She was just going to leave a note; she hadn't planned on a confrontation, not yet. 

Kunai had an hour to get ready. One hour to tell her mother that she was going on a mission. "Yes, mother." She said as politely as she could muster.

"What is this I hear about you being extremely rude to Miao?" She tapped her foot on the floor.

"I wasn't rude. It was a request."

"I am sure that you had something to do with it."

"No. Mother I-"

"Hush, don't interrupt me. I cannot believe how you are behaving. It was a request you said. I know all about this _request_. You don't have to tell me, it was the newest Hokage. I am sure that you somehow convinced him into this."

"I didn't!" Kunai was becoming angry. The Chuunin had nothing to do with Minato and his saving grace that day. She marched to her dresser where she then began to gather the things that she would need for this mission. Her brow crinkled even further as her mother began to speak again.

"You have deliberately gone behind our backs to still be a ninja. See…" she said pointing at the pack that her daughter was now packing. "Oh, are you running away? I don't think you will get very far out on your own."

Kunai whipped around and took a deep breath. "Mother, I am not running away! I am packing for a very important mission, one that will make me a Jounin. Now, get out of my room. I have less than an hour to get ready." She pointed at her door and shook her hand. "Out! Now!"

Her mother moved to the door then stopped. "Another mission. So first you go against our wishes and now…now you have a mission lined up. Well_** IF**_ you survive, you will not have a home to come home to. I am sick of this! I am not going to tolerate this any longer. Have your ninja friends take you in because I will not have you in this house anymore." After that, her mother left Kunai in complete shock.

No home. She looked around the room that she had called hers for so long. Kunai didn't know where to go. All her life, this was her sanctuary. Now, she was homeless. She went to her closet and pulled out what she would need for this mission and all of her dearest belongings. True, you weren't supposed to take them on a mission, but she had just been evicted from her house. Angry and fear filled her heart as she began packing up everything. She had less than an hour, about 45 minutes. Tears were forming as she was just about done packing. How was she going to survive if she didn't make it? What if she failed this mission? Doubt was creeping back in as she stood there in her half empty room. Gulping, she wiped her eyes and took one last look at the room that she had once called hers.

She walked down to the entrance way, leaving her past behind her as she felt the angry gaze of her mother. Slipping on her shoes, she took a deep breath. Kunai was already missing her father. She wished she could have said goodbye to him. She didn't even look back as she made her way to the academy.

Carrying her pack, she looked at the school. Several children ran past, stopped to wave, and then continued on. How simple a child's life was. She shook her head and looked onward to see that spiky blonde hair. Tears filled her eyes and she ran up to him. But as she was running, she pushed them back, for she was going on a mission now and didn't need to show emotion. Jounin didn't show emotion. They got the mission done.

"No matter what happens, I have to see this mission through. I will find a way to get another home. Or perhaps, I could ask Papa." Kunai shook her head and then looked determined. "Well, can't think about this now, I have to get this mission over with. Then worry."

She ran until she saw Minato standing in front of the playground watching a few children play a simple game of tag. He was smiling as he looked on. Kunai wished that she could be like him. His life wasn't that hard. It couldn't be. She sighed, and dried her eyes before walking up to be by his side. "So, are those my three?" she asked, her voice a little shaken but still holding together.

His blue eyes turned away and looked down to her. "Kunai…what's the matter? That is not how you should look before a mission." He studied her movements, her face, her breathing. Something was wrong, but what. He frowned and then looked at her with great care in his eyes. Something big, it was definitely something big. She was shaking slightly and her eyes kept looking back towards her home. His eyes brightened and he nodded. "Home, it's home."

Her bottom lip quivered. "I have no home."

He shook his head in disgust. "Kunai, you have nothing to fear. Once you are a Jounin, you shall be taken care of. I promise." He moved in front of her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"But what if I-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Kunai…my dear Kunai, you don't have to worry. A Hokage is here for anyone in the village. I shall take care of it. After all, that letter told me that I need to take good care of my Kunai. Now focus on becoming a Jounin." He gave her a wink and turned the children and called them over.

She stood there and looked at her three children. She recognized them from when she used to help teach at the school. They had graduated to the ranking of Genin. It warmed her heart that she had helped them this far. Kunai waved to them and smiled warmly.

"This is your team leader for your mission. Take, Kunai."

They all bowed to her.

"Introduce yourselves."

The smallest girl took a step forward and smiled. She had straight brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. She bowed. "My name is Mitaka, Hitori." Her bright green eyes seemed excited for whatever mission was ahead. It reminded Kunai of when she first had a mission. "I can't wait for this mission, Kunai-sensei."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

Next was a boy who looked proud to be here. He stood tall, his red hair sticking out in every direction, but his eyes were a deep blue. "Taisho, Urahara." That was all that he said. He bowed of course, but he simply was waiting for her to nod. After that he went back to the middle and stood between the other students.

The last member, she knew all too well. Giving him a smile, she watched him walk up and bow. "Umuino, Iruka." He grinned as he looked up at her. He then skipped back to his spot.

"It's nice to see all of you again. I am very proud that you are all Genin now. I am very lucky to have you as my team! So let's do this mission, huh? You guys all set?"

Hearing cheers, she turned around and smiled brightly at Yondaime. Her dark eyes seemed to shine with hope and excitement. True, there was some nervousness there, but it was fading away. The thoughts of her family life now buried deep. She was set on being Jounin now. "So, I am ready. My team is ready. What is our mission?"

He watched her with astonishment. Not even ten minutes ago, she was about to burst into tears about not having a home or family. Now she was standing proud. If only the others could see how fast she bounced back. Every ninja needed this quality. Every ninja should learn from her. He smiled, coming out of his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he looked at them all before announcing their mission. "Your team has been given the mission of delivering the items on this list to the ramen shop." He handed her the list, still smiling his same old goofy smile.

Kunai was confused. The Third had said that it would be a difficult test of her knowledge and skills. This was an every day mission. How would she be tested on fighting, when getting bunch of groceries? "Um, alright. This is the mission guys. Who is ready to get started?" When all raised their hands, she went over the list. The dark haired woman looked back at Yondaime and gave him a small smile before starting to lead them to the market.

* * *

"I have the flour!" Hitori said, holding the bag.

So far they had managed to get everything with ease. Yet the more time that went by, the more suspicious she became. There was no trouble. No fighting. Nothing. Kunai walked along with the three, smiling down at them, congratulating them on a job well done. The team was making their way to Ichiraku ramen. She had hoped that something would happen. Was she going to fail?

Upon thinking about her test, she heard Urahara shout. Jumping, she turned to see an ANBU member holding one of her team mates. She had let her guard down. Mentally cursing herself, she dropped the list that she had as well as several of the items needed. "Iruka, Hitori, stay behind me and guard those groceries." It sounded so awkward coming out of her mouth, but she didn't have time to focus on that. Her hands grabbed her kunai. "Let him go, your business is with me."

A snicker was all that heard from behind the mask.

"He-help me."

Kunai ignored the request and raised her weapon to block any attacks that might happen. She wondered if there were more, they might to take all of the children from her at once. She had to think quick. It was then that an idea formed. The Chuunin threw her kunai hitting just above Urahara's head. It caused the illusion to pop. However, there were more coming from the back. She spin around and held her last kunai. Genjutsu was never her strength, but she had to do something to prevent the children from being taken. She made the hand signs and closed her eyes. "Mugensajin Daitopa." Taking a deep breath, she blew causing a heavy wind to take down the other two shadow clones, leaving the culprit being blown against a wall. After the jutsu was complete, she ran to where he was and held her kunai at the base of his neck. "Do not move."

All three children stood behind her watching her every move slightly scared about the events that were happening. They looked on to see that she held on the culprit. Hitori was shaking slightly. This was her first mission and she hadn't expected it to turn out like this.

Kunai narrowed her eyes. "I have beaten you, I have completed my test now."

"Test?"

She frowned and blinked a few times. "You are an ANBU, are you not?"

"Well, yes."

She spun him around, the dagger to his throat. "Then take off your mask."

The ANBU member raised his arms to take off the mask. Once he had done so, she stabbed his arm, and held the dagger there."Imposter!" She glared. "How many more of you are there?" When he did not answer, she twisted the knife a little.

"U-um…Ku-" Hitori started to speak but was stopped by Kunai's hand rising, a sign to tell her to remain quite.

"Go to the Fourth and tell him what I have found. No, in fact all of you go and be swift, use the main roads." She continued to watch the ninja who had infiltrated their village with narrow eyes.

* * *

All three ran towards the Hokage office. However when they passed the school, Iruka saw the bright blonde hair and called for the others to follow him. They all arrived out of breath, and huddled over, save for Mitori who was looking straight up at him. Her eyes full of fear and concern for her sensei. All of sudden they all started to speak at once.

"Whoa, easy guys. One at a time." He said, trying to calm them down. He looked around and didn't see Kunai. Frowning, he knelt down. "Where is Kunai?"

Urahara spoke up. "She is holding a man down claiming to be an ANBU."

"Yeah, and he isn't because he took off the mask when she asked." Mitori chimed in.

"She has him close to the Ramen Shop." Iruka said once he had caught his breath.

He nodded. "Stay here at the school, I shall handle this. You did well children. I am proud." With that he was gone, on his way to see what on earth was going on. A man who wasn't part of ANBU was in costume. Frowning, he ran there but stopped. There was one of his men laying there dead in an alley. His eyes narrowed. Someone was in his village that did not belong. He snapped his head up and headed to the ramen shop. He saw her small frame holding a man that was a foot taller than her. Her skills had definitely improved. He appeared by her side. "Is the man who is the imposter?"

The man's eyes widened. He knew who this was, the "Yellow Flash". It was then that he realized this would be an impossible mission carry out.

"Kunai, step back."

Once she had moved, he moved in before this ninja could do any harm to himself or this village. He turned to her. "We are going back to headquarters. He will be interrogated and you will need to report what has happened. It seems that this attack is being bumped up." He looked back at the captive. "Your friends will not be as fortunate. No one kills one my men and gets away with it. Be thankful she got to you first."

Kunai followed him, her heart pounding. What had happened? This wasn't part of her test. Was she a Jounin now? She kept thinking about it, but then her thoughts then traveled to the Stone Ninja's attack. This was the beginning. More squads were coming, but maybe it could be stopped. If this was their scouting squad and none of them returned then maybe the attack teams would fall back. She was brought out of her thoughts but Minato's voice. "Hokage-sama."

"Because of you fast thinking and excellent ability to protect those assigned to you, I am hereby giving you the title of Jounin. I know that the Third is supposed to review this material, but this is a dire circumstance. Congratulations." His smile was not there, his caring nature was now buried deep. Someone had harmed his village and they would pay for it dearly.

**End Chapter…**

So this is it. I know forever in the making, but do not fear. School isn't almost over! Yay! Summer is just around the corner so expect more of this story. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know how you are liking this story. Oh and thank you to my boyfriend for giving an idea in this lovely story without him this chapter would have taken longer. Love ya!


	11. Questions Left Unanswered

Well, I am sure that everyone has forgotten all about this little story. It's been over a year now. But I felt in the mood to pick it up again. After all, the manga is getting deep and has inspired me to write more. So, without any further interruptions, I bring you the next chapter. I promise to make it as long as possible. I owe it to the readers who are still with me.

~*~**Questions Left Unanswered**~*~

Kunai walked back to the school to see if the children were all right. She was still a little shaken by what had just happened. Spies were now being sent. That meant the Stone village was close. They were coming in. It would be any day now that they would attack. She clenched her fist. The new Jounin would do whatever it took to protect her village. Her dark eyes looked at the playground. Her small team was playing again, telling all of their friends the adventure they were on. She had played there, told tales of how she would be one of the great ninja. Kunai knew that she wouldn't be one of them, but she still would do her best. It's all that she had ever done.

Lowering her head, she let out a sigh. Her mother never understood anything that she did. Her father had placed her in the ninja school when she was old enough. She had been acting out in normal school, daydreaming and pretending to be a ninja. He thought to get it out of her system; he would enroll her in the ninja academy. Her mother had never approved of it and was horrified when he had done it. But as the years went on, she rose to the spot of Chuunin. Kunai was proud as was her father, although he never said it with her mother present. But he worried about her safety because she wasn't the strongest. In the years that past, he became concerned about her having a team of her own and losing her life.

She looked back down the road that led to her home. There was no going back there. Her mother wouldn't let her back no matter how hard she and her father tried. She had dishonored them by going against their wishes. Even though, Minato had said not to worry about it. She still couldn't stop feeling abandoned. It was her home. She had lived there all her life and now, she had to find a place to crash for a little while until missions became available to bring in some money. She turned around and walked towards the hokage office. Maybe she could wait until he was finished for the day before having him help her find a place.

Kunai didn't get to far when she heard a familiar voice. She didn't turn around to face them right away. "I know your mother is being rash. But you have to understand where she is coming from."

She slowly turned around to see her father. He looked saddened by the day's events. His only daughter had been kicked to the curb for a completely irrational reason. Her dark eyes could read that there was a story coming. Another long sigh escaped and she walked closer to her father. "Alright, I will listen to what you have to say, but I have to get going. I am sure that I will need to check in with the hokage after a little while." She didn't mean for it to come out rude, but she was a little anxious to see Minato and to find a new home. "But I suppose I have a little time before that." His face looked miserable after saying she didn't have time for him anymore. She couldn't just leave him. After all it wasn't his fault that she was kicked out of her house.

He smiled and led her towards the park that they used to go to when she was a small girl. Kunai was nervous about talking to him. What was he going to say? Was he going to try to ask her back? How could she? Her mother always made her feel as though nothing she did was ever good enough. She couldn't go back there as much as she would like to. Minato had already told her not to worry; he would find her a place. She wouldn't go against his wishes. Seeing a park bench, he sat down and shortly after she did the same.

"I don't really know where to begin with what happened this morning. But your mother feels as though you shouldn't be wasting your life on this calling. I can't blame her but it's not about us. You are a grown woman now whether she wants to admit that or not." He took a long breath and his eyes looked at her. "But I can give you a little insight on why she feels so over protective."

The young woman shifted her head to the right. Her eyes were on him waiting for him to speak again. Whatever he was about to tell her seemed to be hard for him to say. "She isn't dying is she?"

A laugh came and he seemed to lighten up. "The end of the world would happen and your mother would come out fighting. No, she isn't dying." He looked away from her and to the trees blowing slightly in the wind. "Haven't you ever wondered why you think so differently than the both of us? You were born for adventure and we weren't."

"Well, yeah but I just thought that I was special."

"You are dear. You are a very special girl." He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. "We have taken good care of you."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Your mother didn't want me to tell you this, but I feel that you are old enough to understand. That is why she isn't here with me at this moment."

Kunai sat there in complete confusion. He wasn't saying anything that made her understand what he was trying to get across.

"When your mother and I first were married, we tried for a very long time to have a child and could not. After six years, we decided to give up and just travel. We made our way to the Whirlwind village. It was a nice place. We stayed there for a little while and befriended a pregnant mother. She was very excited about having this baby and thought of all kinds of different names for her. But when the time came for her to deliver the child, her body wasn't strong enough. Medical ninja did their best, but they said she wouldn't last after the birth. This mother requested that we take the baby. She entrusted us with this small bundle of joy. She pleaded with us to raise her as our own and to keep her safe. Your mother-"

"Stop!" She jumped up quickly and looked at him. "I-I don't need to hear this sob story of how I am someone's child who was passed along. I-I won't h-hear it. Now, if you excuse me. I need to get going now." Kunai turned from her father. Her heart pounded as she couldn't believe that she had been adopted. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her anger, frustration, and hurt down. "I-I will talk to you later. But I can never go back to that house. I have been hurt too much." With that she rushed towards the entrance to the hokage building.

Her father watched her run away. It hurt to have to tell her the truth, but he felt it that it was the right time. She needed to know why her mother was so protective. Kunai had to know who her real family was. It was time she found this out on her own. She was old enough now. He could let her grow. Heading home, he thought about everything he had said and hoped that she would be able to find the answers she needed.

Kunai ran up the familiar stairs on the verge of letting her tears well over. Adopted?! That couldn't be! But it did make sense. She was nothing like her parents. Was her birth mother more like her? She would never know since she died in child birth. Reaching his door, she knocked. Her hands were shaking as she waited. It was all a shock now. Was Kunai her real name? She had to find out more, but being a Jounin, she had missions. She had to protect her country now. No running around to find out about her past. Protecting the village was the number one priority now.

Minato answered the door moments later. Seeing that it was Kunai, he gave her a big grin. "Come in." Watching her, he quickly noticed that she seemed a little off. He followed her into his living room. His blue eyes watched her sit on the couch and just look at him. Blinking a few times, he moved to sit by her. "Alright, something is wrong. You look to grumpy. I can make ramen if you like? It always cheers me up."

She laughed and shook her head. "My mother kicked me out today."

He nodded. "I told you not to worry about that."

"I found out something on my way here, and I don't know how to explain it. I am still in shock about it." Her shoulders seemed to tense as her eyes looked away. Should she tell him? Pressing her lips together, she held back her tears. Her whole world seemed be crashing around here. Everything was being ripped at the seams. If what her father said was true, could she be a Konoha ninja? She wasn't originally from here. Would he kill her dreams by taking away something she had worked so hard for?

"Well, I am here to listen."

Her eyes looked up at him. He was always there to take away her pain. His was her rock. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My father today told me that I was adopted. My mother died in childbirth. I am not even from this village. Originally, I am from the Whirlwind village. I don't know anything about my family." She looked at her feet. Her voice became really soft. "I-I don't even know if I'm allowed to be a ninja."

He was quiet for a while, thinking about what she had just revealed to him. She was adopted and not from this village. He shook his head. "Nonsense, you have earned your rank and no one can strip that from you. Kunai, you were raised here. That makes you a member of this village. Stop being so sad, you are going to be fine."

"But I am adopted. I don't know who my real family was. I don't know my name, my real name."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Yes. But I understand that my country comes before my own agenda. If I have a mission, I will forget about my problems."

Minato laughed. "Kunai, go to the village. Find out more about yourself."

"But what about me being a Jounin, don't I have to stay here?"

"No, not if I order you to go there. It will be my mission for you. Your mind won't be clear enough to go on any other missions. Find out about your past. I can't go with you but I will find someone to accompany you."

Her sadness seemed to melt away. Opening her arms, she hugged him. Kunai nuzzled him. He knew just what to do to make her fears go away. "It pays to be this close to a hokage." She laughed.

He chuckled at her actions. She bounced back so easily. It was something that he admired. Everything could be thrown at her and she would take it in, but then get back up stronger. Minato held her for a while, enjoying the moment. However, the moment seemed to end when he stomach grumbled. He blushed and looked away from her. "I guess I am getting a little hungry."

She sat up and looked at his pink cheeks. "Hmm, me too. We should get some ramen. What do you think?"

He looked back at her and nodded. "Sure thing! I could never say no to that." Minato jumped up and grabbed his coat. "Come on, let's go." He seemed to be like a child when someone spoke of ramen.

She stood and followed him out of his room towards the ramen shop. Her hand found his as they walked through the streets that evening. Being with him gave her the confidence she needed. Nothing seemed to take away the happiness she had walking by his side. There was another family out there that was a part of her. Perhaps one of her birth mother's relative's was still alive. She couldn't hold this against her father. He wanted what was best. It explained why she acted so differently, why she lived for adventure. Feeling her hand being tugged, she looked up at Minato. He was grinning as she pulled her into the ramen shop. Kunai couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, I didn't mean to daydream."

"Hmm, which one do you want? I could eat them all!"

"Mm, I think I will have my usual, chicken please." She looked at Minato who was staring at the menu intently. Why did he have to be so cute? Her dark eyes watched his face and a smile grew on her lips. _This is what it feels like, isn't it?_

"The works, please. I can't make up my mind so everything." He seemed to wiggle in his seat with glee. His blue eyes looked at her. "Now, I have told you that I would find you a place and I have."

Shaken from her thoughts, she blinked. "Oh?"

His cheeks flushed slightly. "It's a flat that I had before becoming hokage. It's a small one bedroom place, but I think it should be yours."

Her eyes widened. "Your old house?!"

"I never sold it because I had a feeling I would need it. I guess my feelings were correct huh?"

"Thank you so much! I don't know what to say."

"I told you, I will always take care of you. Never forget that, Kunai." He reached out and caressed her cheek. Minato smiled softly. "I will always look after my girl."

She blushed and smiled. No, Kunai would never forget those words. Her dark eyes stared into his while his touch seemed to send chills down her spine. She took a deep breath to calm down her racing heart. The smell of ramen filled the air. Looking away, she saw the bowl sitting there. "It's going to get cold." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He nodded and ate quietly; letting her enjoy the time they had alone together. Now that she was a Jounin, she would have missions and their time alone would be few and far between. With the Stone village, sending spies, their troops were getting to close for comfort. Sending her out of the village at the moment, might not be a good idea. He had said that someone would accompany her, but who? He went through all the ninja that would be capable of the job, but all of them should stay here and go into battle. Her laughter broke his train of thought. What was he doing? Business could wait until tomorrow. Right now he needed to spend time with her, no strategic planning. It was all about her. "We should get your things for your new place after this."

After they both had finished, he took her back to his room to get her backpack. Once she had everything, he led her to the middle of the city and into a small apartment building. Holding her hand, he walked her up the stairs to the top floor. At the end of the hall, he stopped in front of the last door. Unlocking it, he opened it and waited for her to walk in.

It was small, like he said. It was a one bedroom apartment. The bedroom was to her right, the kitchen to her left and the bathroom right in front of her. She took a right first and opened the door. The bed was immediately to the right with a nightstand right next to the front door. There was a window over the bed. Directly across from the bed was a sliding glass door that led to a small balcony. There was a dresser on the left wall. She set down her backpack on the bed. Her own home, it was like a dream. Turning around, he was standing there smiling. "This is something else. Thank you!" She ran to him to give him a hug.

He could only smile. "You have your own kitchen now."

"Oh, but I don't have any food to put in it."

"We can get you some tomorrow."

"Thank you so much! I know I have said it so many times, but I can't say it enough. You have done so much for me and I feel like I haven't done anything for you."

"Your smile is enough for me. You being by my side is enough for me. It's all I could ever ask for. I hope you know that." His cheeks turned red.

Her eyes looked up at him with tears in the corners. "I mean that much to you."

"And more." He said, kissing her forehead.

Without thinking, she cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. Kunai didn't even think about it this time. Her heart was leading her own its own adventure. She slid her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his soft lips kissing back. Kunai smiled against the kiss. Right before her lungs couldn't take it anymore, she pulled away.

"I should get going." He seemed disoriented by the passionate kiss that she had just given him.

"Stay. Just tonight, stay."

He looked at her eyes and nodded slowly. "As you wish."

**End Chapter…**

Well there ya go. It has taken me a long to write this, but here you go. I don't know when I am will be able to post the next chapter, but I hope it's not a whole year from now. I hope you have enjoyed it! I made it pretty long for you guys! Thanks for reading! I hope to see you again real soon!


	12. The Whirlwind Village

So, here I am again. It's been a few months since I have updated. I thought I might go ahead and write another chapter. After reading the latest chapters in Naruto, I have decided to write more. It seems that the story has inspired me once again. Thanks for sticking with me for this long. I hope you enjoy another installment of this story, without any further distractions, on with this romantic story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**~*~The Whirlwind Village~*~**

Kunai had finished packing for her journey to her birth place. She didn't know what to think about it. She had never left Konoha for longer than a few days. Thankfully, Minato had pulled some stings, and she wasn't going by herself. What would she do without him? He was always there to give advice, and make sure she was completely happy at all times. She zipped up her backpack and sighed. Running a mental checklist through her head, she made sure she had everything. Once she was sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Kunai took a look around her apartment. Her small living space was perfect. She had been here for a few weeks now. It was great. She cooked her own dinners and every night she would go on her balcony, star gazing. A few nights ago, Kunai had even invited her parents over for dinner. It made her so proud and satisfied when she saw her mother's shocked face. She was making it as a ninja.

After reminiscing, she left her home, smiling. Leaving the small apartment, her escort was supposed to meet her there. He was running late. Kunai didn't mind. She looked around, watching people pass her by. Some of the children waved on their way to school. Laughing, she waved back. After a few moments, she saw his masked face coming down the road. She waved and moved to meet up with him.

"Good morning, Kakashi. How are you?"

"Just fine, Kunai." He still kept walking towards the entrance to their village. "It's a few days journey from here. Do you have everything?"

She nodded. "You bet, I finished packing this morning and I triple checked. I am ready."

He didn't say anything for a while. She walked by his side, a little nervous to be to leaving her home for so long. But Minato had insisted that she go find out about her past. The Stone Village had attacked several times since she had been given the title of Jounin. She had argued that she should stay and protect the village. He told her that her heart was in the right place, but her mind was still on this shocking news. It was best that she uncover this mystery before defending Konoha. She nodded to herself and began to leave the village. A yellow blur flew past them and stopped a few feet from the two travelers. She looked and her eyes seemed to dance with joy.

"You did come to say goodbye." A playful smirk was on her face as she stood there before he rushed to pick her up in a bear hug.

Kakashi looked away and cleared his throat. Minato was becoming a bit open in the displays of affection. It was broad daylight and he was holding another ninja in his arms. People were starting to look at the three. He cleared his throat once more, but it didn't seem to do anything. He sighed and moved closer to him. "Um, Yondaime, we need to be going."

She blushed and stepped away from Minato. Her face looked away from him in embarrassment. Kunai saw quite a few people staring at them. "Well, I think we better be off, Yondaime." Her eyes looked at him once again. "I shall return with good news." A smile broke out as she backed away from him. Turning, she walked down the path towards the Whirlwind Village. Her mind was full of wonder. Kunai didn't know what she might find out, but she hoped that it was good news. She had promised to bring some home.

Walking down the path, both were careful. The attacks were still coming, wave after wave. They were more frequently. Testing for Jounins had been postponed for now. It was too dangerous to hold any tests outside of Konoha at the moment. Yondaime and the rest of the Anbu had their hands full trying to keep the roads, borders, and the city of Konoha safe.

Kunai felt upset about leaving during such a hard time, but Minato had given her this mission. She had told him that she could handle her own, but he had insisted that someone accompany her. So, now Kakashi, a skilled Anbu member was escorting her. He had made the rank a few weeks before. He was a knowledgeable ninja and worthy of the title. It wouldn't surprise her if Kakashi made Hokage someday. He was a good leader.

The small team continued walking along, stopping every once in a while to see if they were being followed. So far, they had been lucky to avoid bandits and the Stone ninja. Kunai was thankful for that. However, she knew that there would be attacks. They were two travelers on the road that lead to Konoha. Stone ninja were hiding around here somewhere. It made her a little nervous to fight out here, but if she had to she would. Her mind was set on completing this mission.

Kakashi seemed to be content with this as well. He didn't say a word as they continued down the path. Kunai was silent as well, her mind was elsewhere. She had come to the conclusion that if she were to encounter any Stone ninja that it would be one less that would reach Konoha. When she had said this to Kakashi, he responded with a nod. He wished that he could be back in the village protecting the weak, but he understood that she wasn't the strongest and would need watching over if she was to safely make it to the Whirlwind village.

They continued to a few days with no encounters much to Kunai's disliking. She was itching to fight some of the Stone ninja. She bounced around as she headed to the fork in the road. Her dark eyes looked back towards Kakashi who was still reading his latest edition of Make out Paradise. A sigh escaped her lips. "How many times have you read that?"

"Not enough." He continued to walk down the path, but stopped short of sign to briefly wait for her then turned down the left path.

She blinked a few times and then looked up at him. "How did you know that we were going this way? You didn't even look at the sign."

A light laugh came through the mask. "Kunai, I have been down this road several times. This village is an ally to us. We have had been friends for many years now. Do you not remember anything about this in your history lessons?"

Kunai's cheeks flushed. "Well, no…" She coughed. "I-I wasn't paying much attention." Turning her head, she swore that he was grinning underneath that mask. "It was boring. Who wants to hear about the past?"

"Those who care about the future, Kunai. It might not seem like it right now. But you can learn from mistakes that happen in the past. You can learn about people who are your friends. They can give aid when you least expect it."

"I guess you are right." She let out a deep sigh and continued on.

Surprisingly, the journey was smooth. No one had encountered any ninja or bandits. They entered the Whirlwind village the next morning without any qualms. It was smaller than Konoha. She looked around not knowing where to go or who to speak to. They were plenty of people out and about, but she felt nervous to say anything. Pressing her lips together, she looked ahead to what looked to be the village elder's residence. Placing one foot in front of the other, she made herself move forward.

She walked in to see a few people talking about ninja's invading Konoha and how they should lend their aid. Kunai kept her distance, waiting for them to notice her.

"Ah, I see that they have sent messengers to call us to battle. Please step forward and speak on why you have come." An advisor said, his voice a little frazzled.

"My name is Kunai. I come from Konoha in need of your assistance but not for war. I am from here and do not know anything more than my parents took me in after my mother died in childbirth. They brought me to Konoha where I have grown up quite different then both of them. I am a ninja, much to their disapproval. I just want to know if have a library that would have any records of my mother's death so that I might learn of my original family."

The men in the house looked at her with mild shock, not expecting that. "You should speak to Daisuke. He is our record keeper and knows much about the history of the village, its legends and such."

Her eyes brightened. "Thank you so such." She left in search of Daisuke. Kunai didn't have to search long. His house wasn't too far away from the elder's building. Kakashi at her side, she walked into his home. "Excuse me, Daisuke?"

"Hmm? Who is it? What do you want?"

She jumped slightly at his rough voice. He seemed be a little intimidating. No matter, Kunai would find her answers. "I hear you are the keeper of the village's chronicles. I am in need of you help. I am looking for the family records for when I was little. I wish to find out my family's background. I have searched…"

"What's your name, kid?"

"My name…Kunai. Well that's what my adopted parents named me."

"You don't know your birth mother or father's names?"

"They never told me."

"Hmph…well this isn't going to work, is it?" He scratched his chin, in thought.

"My mother died shortly after my birth, perhaps you have record of that?"

"I can give it a shot." He stood up and went to a bookshelf. Pulling out a thick leather bound book, he moved it to the table. It landed with a loud thud, causing a dust cloud of dust. "How old are ya? When is you birthday?"

"19, sir." She shifted as she watched him after giving the information that he requested, flipping pages and looking at names. She could feel her heart pounding as she could feel that her mother's name would be appearing soon. Her dark eyes looked as his finger stopped on a name. She couldn't make it out from where she was but she could tell on the look from his face that it wasn't an ordinary name. "What is it?" She asked, slightly excited.

"Your mother was an Uzamaki." He breathed.

"An Uzamaki? Are they an important family?"

"You will need to go to their shrine, just outside of town. I must alert the elder of this news." With that he stood, and walked with them outside. He pointed in the direction that they must go and made his way back to where they had come from, the look of astonishment still on his face.

Looking up at Kakashi, she wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What was that all about?"

"The best place to find any answers is at the Shrine of you true family."

Kunai nodded and made her way to the direction at which Daisuke had pointed. Chewing on her bottom lip, she wondered what might have happened to make him react like that. She wasn't anything special, was she? Minato always thought so. She blushed as she walked along. Her footsteps stopped at the base of the stairs that lead upwards towards the shine. Her heart was racing but she couldn't bring herself to go up. Her body jumped as she felt Kakashi place a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw him give her an encouraging nod.

Swallowing, she took her first step up the winding staircase. Finally reaching the top, her eyes gazed upon the holy house. It was made of stone with the markings of the Whirlwind Village on the outside. Walking in, Kunai noticed on the wall a painting of a beast with nine tails, a bright red aura all around it. She winced slightly as she looked at it. One of her hands went to her stomach as she felt a pain go through her, starting there and stretching out all over her body. She froze as she closed her eyes. This pain wasn't going away.

"Kunai? Are you alright?"

She could hear Kakashi's words but they seemed so far away. Her eyes snapped open to be face to face with the demon creature that was on the wall. Kunai didn't understand what was happening. What was this thing in front of her? Where was she? Her head was spinning.

"We meet at last, host."

"I have a name, ugly." She gritted her teeth in pain, but still stared at the beast.

"Oh, do you now? And what is it?" He watched as she opened her mouth to speak but cut her off. "Kunai? No, no, that was not the name that was given to you."

"Then tell me my name!" She yelled at him as the creature laughed. Kunai could feel anger flaring up within her as she looked up at the fiery chakra of this tailed beast. He wasn't giving her the answers she needed. He was speaking in riddles, calling her host. It didn't make sense. Her headache was only getting worse as well as the pain all of her body. Her fists clenched as she stood before him, upset about the laughter. Her own chakra seemed to flare up as well. He wreathed back as he did not like what he saw. "Tell me what is going on right now, beast. My name or else…you shall feel my wrath."

Continuous laughter happened as he walked past her, his body going through her causing her even more pain. "You will get answers soon enough, Kushina." With that the beast disappeared, leaving her lying on the floor.

Kakashi watched her fall backwards. Managing to catch her, he looked up to the shrine maidens. "Please help her." He looked down at her as she writhed in pain. Her chakra flared up causing the room to be bright. Once it dimmed, her body relaxed, but something happened to her appearance. Her hair was now crimson red. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Ka…kashi…?"

**End Chapter…**

I know it's a little different then the manga, but this idea has been in my head since before I even knew about her name of back story. So, I thought why not meld my ideas with the ones from the actual story. I hope that you have enjoyed this. Until next time!


End file.
